Unexpected Changes
by ezriafan90
Summary: Aria moves to rosewood from Aspen, Colorado, because her father, who is a prestigious architect, is looking for a fresh start for Aria and there family. Her family is very wealthy, however she is not flashy. She resembles herself in the show,
1. Leaving One Life, Gaining Another

Unexpected Changes

"Aria!, Hurry up, we still have to stop by some of the neighbors houses to say goodbye!"

"I'm coming!" Aria took one last look around her room, and knew she would miss the large luxurious villa she had grown up in. She would miss walking down to her cherry wood, granite kitchen in the mornings and seeing her family around the table enjoying breakfast, her dad Byron reading the paper, and her brother Mike, acting like he was texting girls like he was the ladies man he thought he was. She would miss walking outside every winter to there heated pool and drinking in the beautiful view of the snowy mountains. She would miss coming home from school, walking up the grand staircase and going to her royal yellow wallpapered room with her window seat, and reading old romantic novels, blocking out all the world behind her mahogany doors. She loved Aspen, but she realized she didn't fit in the "status", they all seemed to be engulfed in. Ever since her mother left, for a younger man. Twenty- eight to be exact. Aria was only 17, when it happened last year, there was no way she can accept a man only 11 years older than herself being her mothers lover. She had learned to cut ties with her mother, especially when Tyler, Ella, her mothers boyfriend came on to Aria several times. Her mother never believed her, and thought she had ill feelings on her leaving her father, Mike, and herself. She never wanted to believe the place she called home, now felt like a place she never knew at all. That's where writing came in, when life got too hard, or brought her to her knees, she pulled out her notebook and wrote stories. Aria was never interested in writing about novels, she figured too many people wrote about romance to the point where it never seemed realistic, she wanted people to feel a sense of reality when they read her writing, that when things got hard in the world, they knew things had to get better based on something real, not to fill up their heads with false hope. She knew from experience, and wanted people to read her writing and feel the same way when she read her favorite philosophy novels, and think she must have had a great head on her shoulders.

Aria knew the life she was leaving behind most teenagers wouldn't dream of leaving. She had the big beautiful house on the hill overlooking there prestigious town, she had the beautiful brand new white Tahoe her father brought her, she had the best clothing and accessories, the best fitness trainer of all aspen, and certainly was the most beautiful girl about to enter her senior class. Guys vied for her attention, but aria always felt like she had a static cling to older men, she was always so mature, and thought completely rationally. She went out sometimes without a care in the world sometimes, but aria always knew when things had to be careful and thought through. With everything she seemed to have on the outside, she was so incredibly empty on the inside. She knew the other girls who weren't as privileged with materialistic items as herself, had families who were still together, without any complications, and aria envied them more than anything. She would have traded everything in an instant for her family back together again. But she knew it was all too late.

She took one last deep breath and looked at her bright room, but only saw darkness, and shut the door and continued on her way down to her car to meet her dad and brother.

"Aria, your gonna take your car down right?" Her father asked.

"Yeah, I think I would like to just drive there just so I know it gets there fine and I could use the long drive for all my thinking, I'll be fine dad. Don't worry. It's bad for your heart remember?" She worried about her dad all the time, he needed someone to take care of him, especially with his mom not around anymore. She lied, she wanted to drive to get inspiration for her writing, by using the cities they drove through to give her some kind of sign some things would stay the same somewhat. Aria kept away from her family that she wrote about certain things in order to not worry her dad and then he put her in counseling trying to help her, which is what she didn't want.

"Alright, dad" as she settled into her car, "I'll see you there in a few hours, i'll be right behind you and Mike, so you'll see me at all times." Aria kissed her father a quick bye then started up her car and started driving towards Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Unaware of what was yet to come.

* * *

><p><p>

Ezra had just gotten back to his apartment, he wanted to try the new Chinese take out place down the street from his apartment complex. His minded started to wonder about his new position working at Rosewood day. He couldn't wait, literally. He was counting the hours till he would step on campus and his dreams would come true. Ezra always knew he wanted to make a life around literature, whether he was a teacher making really good money, or a tutor teaching for free at the local sylvan learning center in an underprivileged city. He related well to literature. It was something that just flowed through him, he wouldn't be himself without it. In his high school days, he was the typical bookworm, he actually read during his study periods instead of horsing around with the prep crowd. He never enjoyed pep rallies, he just wanted to find a book somewhere, and sink his energy into it. Ezra always knew he was good looking, he had the boyish charm girls would drool over, however it was his lack of taking control in relationships that had failed him. But he was perfectly content. He knew the person that he was going to spend his life was out there, and the girls that he didn't work out with just weren't worth what was to come. Although he didn't mind, considering the women he had dated never wowed him. He never was really impressed to where he would even consider giving up something in his life for. He never fell in love, or made love for that matter. Ezra was just content with everything in his personal life, the only thing he was looking forward to was having his own classroom, having the power to teach what he had wanted, the way he wanted it too.

Ezra went through his lesson plan for the next day, he knew in two days it would be his first day and he couldn't wait. He was overjoyed beyond belief. What he didn't know his first day teaching, sure was gonna be something he didn't expect.


	2. Review

Thanks for the reviews! I'm really new at this, but i've been reading a lot of other peoples fanfictions so hopefully I can make them even better! I will try and write a chapter a day, and make them longer- it didn't look that short to me when I was writing it! Look forward to seeing your reviews.

Thanks dolls! :)

Also, if any one has heard of the book called, The Perks Of Being A Wallflower, by Stephen Chbosky, its reallllly good, you should read it.


	3. The Potential Bookstore Meeting

_Of all the things I still remember  
>Summer's never looked the same<br>The years go by and time just seems to fly  
>But the memories remain<br>_

As Aria drove, the lyrics to the song hit her. She was leaving her past, and saw the positive in a fresh start. She was singing along, her angelic voice filling the car. Singing was another thing she enjoyed, it made her free. She can sing any song she wanted, whether it was a song by a famous artist or something she made up in the shower. It was a lot like writing, she can write something she knew would please people, or write something people would get offended by. But she was her own person and she learned long ago, that you have to do what you want to make yourself happy. Her mind was drifted back to the lyrics.

_In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain  
>Nothing to lose but everything to gain<br>Reflecting now on how things could've been  
>It was worth it in the end<em>

_Now it all seems so clear, there's nothing left to fear  
>So we made our way by finding what was real<br>Now the days are so long that summer's moving on  
>We reach for something that's already gone <em>

Twelve hours later, at 5:00 p.m. Aria finally arrived at Rosewood towards her new home. She knew her father would be concerned when she didn't show up right away, after all she was right behind him pretty much. So she called and said she was going to stop at the local borders. Only there wasn't a borders books. In fact there was no chain store that Aria can see. They were all family owned businesses and very welcoming rather than Aspen. She was excited, she welcomed it.

Ten minutes later Aria found a local bookstore. As soon as she walked in, the smell of old library books filled her nose. The look of old crinkled books with water stains, and coffee spills instantly warmed her. This is what she was used to. This was all she needed. She got the copy of Stephen Chbosky's _The Perks Of Being A Wallflower,_ and headed for the checkout. She looked around the corner to see a dark haired man, and he was extremely attractive. His broad shoulders, and defined muscles through his dark blue sweater and nice, firm butt made her smile. Aria never checked out guys, she just went with the flow. This definitely was new, she thought. He was just about to turn around, when some old woman was trying to get someones attention.

"Miss! You dropped your scarf!", and old lady exclaimed. Aria realized the older woman was mentioning to her so she had turned around and thanked the woman.

"Thankyou mam!" Aria may have been rich but she was not at all a snob. She hated the girls like that in her town. Aria was a gentle hearted, old spirited if you will, soul. She most importantly always had respect for the older generations. People in general.

"Your welcome, my dear. You sure a lovely little thing. I haven't heard a young lady like yourself call me mam in the longest time. It's something I miss, I have to say. My grandchildren ever hardly acknowledge me these days." She exclaimed. Aria smiled, people always felt the need to ramble about little things in there life with her, like they felt comfortable enough around her, and she liked that.

"Oh, thankyou. I actually had my grandmother visit me once in awhile when I was younger and she was very big on respect, and I always kind of awaited seeing her, so I acted a certain way. But I actually just got into town."

"Oh you have to meet my darling granddaughter, Hanna! She's right over here, Hanna-bug!" The old lady had said her granddaughters nickname loud enough for everyone to hear and heard the embarassed voice that came along with it. A pretty girl with blonde ringlets, and blue eyes came into vision. She was wearing a pair of flip flops, with some hollister short shorts, and a floral ruffled tank with some pretty cute jewelry as a finished touch. The girl had great taste, but in Aspen, she would have been eaten alive for not wearing the most trendiest spring collections.

"Yes grandma?" Hanna asked.

"I want you to meet- I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't get your name?"

"Oh its Aria Montgomery. Nice to meet you."

"Dear", she turned back to Hanna, "this is Aria. I picked up her scarf for her and we had a small chat. You girls are the same age and she is new here, why don't you show her around or tell her about our little town."

"Of course grandma. I'll see you back at moms then?" Hanna politely smiled at her grandma then her grandma walked out the door. "I'm sorry if she pushed you. My family can be a bit overbearing. But my name is Hanna Marin. Do you go to Rosewood Day?" She eyed me like she has never been intrigued before. The girl before her, Aria was a short petite girl. She had curves in all the right places and looked like something out of a victoria secret catalog. She wore a leopard camisole with a high wasted short black skirt with a belt, some strappy 3.5 inch heels and a distressed vintage leather jacket, with some feather earrings. Her makeup was flawless, she had smokey green eyes and pink full lips. This girl was from anywhere but Rosewood and she knew something was in store for her when people saw her around town. Rosewood was a small little town. Where everyone knew there neighbors, and people literally went next door for some sugar. Hanna pictured some of the uptight families horrified expressions as Aria came to there doors as Aria asked for some sugar. And if she became friends with this girl, she can borrow some clothes. Hanna loved clothes more than anything.

"Yes, I start first day of school, so I'll be rushed into it." Aria noticed how Hanna looked at her, and immediately noticed the same look. It was the look other girls gave to her back in Aspen. Like she was a little rich princess. Although Aria loved fashion, she didn't want Hanna or anyone else for that matter getting the wring impression. So she decided to talk to her so she can see the real Aria. "so is there like a coffee shop around here or something? I have been driving for 12 hours and I can really use a pick me up before I go home and unpack and get ready for school and all."

"Yeah theres one right around the corner, so where did you move here from?" Aria told her Aspen, and saw the girl light up with excitement so she invited her to go to coffee with her. When they turned around Aria looked for the mystery man, and she didn't know why. She had never even met him. She shook her head and followed Hanna out the door, and to the local coffee shop down the street.

The girls talked about Rosewood and the history of it, then Aria talked about her hometown and how she will always love it, but she was excited for a new start, around people who were more down to earth, then self centered. Aria and Hanna got along really well. Aria realized she was a really peppy socialite, but she was grounded. Hanna revealed her weight loss struggles, but now shes happy as shes ever been and living a healthy life, dating boys and has even become very popular. Aria was truly impressed, the way girls these days are so crazy about there weight, she would have never expected a thing pretty girl admitting she was once fat. She immediately thought she was brave for saying that and had a lot of respect for her. Hanna and Aria eventually had to leave but they exchanged numbers, and had even made plans to hang out the next day before they had the school the day after. Hanna clued her in on two girls she was best friends with that she would meet her first day at Rosewood, Spencer and Emily. The girls said there goodbyes and were on there ways.

Aria pulled up to her new house with a smile. She had made a new friend, and for once in her life had a good feeling about the future. She looked up at the new house. It was a gorgeous house her father had designed himself. This may have been his best house yet, she thought. It was a beautiful luxurious estate, huge and had a big water fountain outside the house. It had a large double door entrance and the landscaping was breathtaking. She walked through the house to see columns in the entry way with the grand staircase going up both sides. She walked through the house a bit more and stopped when she saw the outside. It was perfect, like something out of a fairytale. The gardens outside were so full of life and flowers begging to be smelled, a large in ground pool with a diving board. And towards the very back of the yard was a lake, with a dock. Overlooking the water, she could see the sun just going down and the array of warm colors beaming off the waters. She smiled and knew she can definitely call this home. She could come out here and look at the stars and the moon and just write for hours, fall asleep under the moon, and wake up to the sun, and do it all over again. She was actually considering it. Everything was finally coming into place, and with that, something had to drag her out of her blissful moment and remind her that no matter where you are, hell is always 3 steps closer. She looked at her phone, which was buzzing by her side and saw the caller ID she was dreading answering, _Mom._ She pressed ignore, and walked back in the house and started getting situated. She was ready to move on, but she wasn't ready to speak with her mother just yet.

Ezra had taken a nap after he ate his Chinese food. He actually really needed it. He had been up all night the last few nights, ruining his sleep schedule because he was so anxious when he found out he would be Rosewood's new English teacher. Ezra had just moved to Rosewood, and besides knowing his neighbors, he really didn't know that many people. He had grown up in Rochester,New York, gone to a private all boys school then went to Hollis after learning there English department was remarkable. It was a bit of a stretch but Ezra was going to do whatever it took. He looked at it like no one would know his past, they would only have to judge him on his present. He was constantly picked on by friends when he almost always turned them down on going out and meeting girls. He wanted to stay home and just read a nice book.

It wasn't until he had gone to college, that he had found an actual girl he was interested in. her name was Jackie Molina. She had dark brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. She was very old fashioned, she grew up in a strict Irish household and was very old school, but she liked reading. Which won Ezra over, he knew guys didn't gawk at her when they went out. A part of him wanted to feel jealousy. Where guys would look at his girl, then he would get over protective in a cute way, not a controlling way. He wanted to be able to give her a small kiss on the cheek, and then guys knew to back off. But no, no guys gawked at her like that so he never had to get jealous.

It wasn't until his senior year, when him and Jackie were doing just fine, when she dropped a bombshell and demanded he either marry her or they break up. Ezra knew he wasn't in love with her, hell the idea of them ever being married never registered in his brain. They were always just dating, and he was fine with it. He felt bad in the end though, he didn't want her walking away with the idea that he was just dragging her along with the idea in mind, they would eventually get married. So he wished her the best of luck in life, and ended it. She was mad, rightfully so he presumed. But that wasn't going to stop him from living his life.

After he graduated, Hollis had helped him with job oppurtunites, and since he was already in rosewood, he figured he would try there before anything else. It was worth a try. Then he got a call two days later, confirming he had the position. Ezra was ecstatic, he couldnt wait.

After being a lazy bum for a few minutes, he got up and showered. He got dressed in a dark blue sweatshirt, with a pair of black dress pants, and headed out the door. It started as nice walk around the town, he found himself doing that a lot. The young faces he saw around town, would be the people he taught. Rosewood was always a beautiful historic town to go for a walk in. There was the town square with a huge tree in the middle of rosewood's town park, along with a memorial garden for Alison Di Laurentis. He never knew her, but people always talked about her, and if he read them well, most of them were glad she was gone. He came across the local bookstore. He walked in because he wanted to look at some books, so he can see which ones he would read in his class, and also to see if any teens were in there reading literature. He loved the way some of it was setup. One half of the bookstore was where you can rent them, old library style. The other where you can buy some. He loved the old town feel of rosewood. His eyes landed on one book. _The perks of being a wallflower, _he read the back description and immediately was intrigued, he had never read it but he was interested. After a few moments checking out the book he realized he needed to give his students a simpler book to read and one they would understand a lot more, so he put it back. But he definitely put that one back in his head to remember to read it for himself.

He scanned a few books down the aisle when he had a feeling someone had been watching him, so he turned around. He scanned over the people in the bookstore. There had been a book clerk putting some books in the right categories, a mother trying to get her young daughter to be interested in books, some girls by the seventeen and cosmo magazines, and old woman handing a girl her scarf. His eyes stopped right there. After being in rosewood a while, he never saw anyone like her. Granted he had been looking only at her back, he can tell she must have been something. She was short, but her short skirt and heels made her toned porcelain skinned legs look even longer, his eyes trailed up north, and saw her distressed short leather jacket with her perfectly curled hair cascading down her back. He had wanted for her to turn around so he can see her face, he knew she must have been gorgeous. AND she was in the same book section as him, he was just curious about everything about her. He wanted to know what her face looked like, where she was from(because he knew she wasn't from rosewood), what her interests were, and what book she had picked. He can see her and the old woman deep in conversation and then a young blonde walk up to them. He couldn't listen to there conversation without looking like a creep to the rest of the store. He saw her turn a bit, revealing the book she was buying, it was the book he had been admiring just a few moments ago and he was astonished. He had been watching intently when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, he turned around to see his long time college friend Hardy, looking at him smirking.

"Hardy, what are you doing here?", asked Ezra, hoping he didn't catch him gawking at this mystery woman.

"Well I saw this amazing girl walk in, it seems you have to." Ha, he did. "Dude, I know you like books but lets just go for a celebratory drink that you just got a job teaching? You won't be able to cut lose when you're teaching high school, and high school girls are sneaking into bars catching you drink."

"Alright I'll go for one, I guess." He tore his eyes away from Hardy and the mystery girl and stalked up to the paying counter. "Dave's then?"

"We wouldn't go anywhere else!" He replied, they then went from there to the bar.

As they got there and ordered there beers, Hardy was rambling about some chick and watching the game, Ezra gave a few small amused smiles like he was paying attention, but as he was watching the screen, his mind drifted off to the girl he saw at the bookstore. The only things he can gather was that she had an amazing sense of fashion, obviously had some money, which he couldn't lie..made him nervous, and that she had been interested in the same literature as him. He can remember Jackie and him bickering over authors and literature sometimes, and it actually bothered him, but this girl, she liked what he liked clearly. They would have intense intellectual conversations about books, and movies. He didn't even know her and he was dreaming of what life would be like with her. What? I must be crazy. I never met her, I didn't even see her face. Then a smile crept up on his face, Hardy made a comment about her too. He didn't know why he was smiling, people probably thought he was weird, but he liked the idea of other guys looking at her, because he felt some spark of jealousy run through him. Which he never felt. And there they sat, at the bar, Hardy talking about god knows what, and Ezra smiling like he's amused by the story, when in fact, he's deep in thought about some girl he saw. He just hoped he would see her again. Ezra, you are in for one hell of a treat.


	4. Review 2

I am going to have them meet in the 3rd chapter! I would have done it in the 2nd but I wanted to throw a mystery element for the both of them in there! And I wanted yall to get more insight in there lives.

Review, thanks dolls!

3


	5. Bonding Over Literature

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_

"Ugh." Aria exclaimed as her alarm woke her out of her peaceful slumber. As she sat up in bed, Aria let the past couple days replay in her head. She moved to Rosewood, and befriended a girl she really came to like. Hanna Marin, they were just alike. They spent the day yesterday shopping and eating lunch at the local Apple Rose Grill. Aria saw that Hanna's family had money, but not as much money. Hanna's family had been really discreet about there financial background, and she loved that. She met Hanna's family, her mom and her dad. Aria loved that they were not flashy, the way that she was. Her home was a large white colonial with some modern pieces inside. The outside was landscaped very well, and very simple. She loved it. It was that all American home that you saw in the movies with that white picket fence the Cleaver's had on Leave It To Beaver.

Aria soon rolled off of the bed, and hopped in the shower. She let the hot water trickle down her tired body, slowly waking her up by the minute. She lathered some Aveeno shampoo and conditioner in her hair, tracing circles on her scalp. She then grabbed her loofa and squeezed some peppermint body wash over her body, as she lathered on herself. She then stepped under the water pik, and let it rinse off all the soap off her body. She inhaled a deep breath. She loved showers, she loved that clean fresh feeling it gave her. It was so intoxicating. She stepped out of the shower, wrapped a white fluffy towel around her small body, then walked to her room. Aria put in her curlers and started on her makeup. She started off with a silky cream base on her whole lid, sweeped some subtle gold over it, giving it some sparkle, and then put some carbon black in the corners up her eyebrow bone. She then sweeped some gold in the creases under her eye, and then some more black in the corners. Some black eyeliner and s few coats of mascara. She then continued throwing some concealer under her eyes and in the corners of her eyes, making them pop, and then some above her lips(it makes them look bigger btw!), and covered her face in some face powder and a hint of blush on the apples of her cheeks. She blew dry her hair and took the curlers out and sprayed some hair spray and went to her closet. Aria then decided on a back floral lace bodycon dress. It came up a bit further on her mid thigh, but bc she was so short, she can do it. She decided on a pair of bcbg cream colored satin pumps with some bangles, a cocktail ring, and some necklaces to bring out the neckline of the dress. Aria then threw on a crinkled cream colored metallic leather jacket for a cute accessory to her dress. She grabbed her keys and bag, and was out the door.

"Dad, i'll see you tonight! I'm gonna meet Hanna for coffee before school starts, so i'm gonna go pick her up and then she will probably come back here after school okay?" She can hear him flipping the newspaper in his fingers.

"Alright sweetheart, how are you liking this town so far?" He inquired. She knew he was worrying again.

"I really like it. But dad i'm fine, really. Please don't worry. Is Mike driving his car to school? Because I don't want him acting all weird around Hanna after my third day of knowing the girl."

"Yeah Mike will drive himself, you know how much of a showoff he is."

"Alright daddy, i'll see you later, i'm gonna be late. Love you, have a good day at work!" And with that, she was out the door. On the way to Hanna's she popped in her mix cd, the soft music filling the car.

It was 6:30 a..m, and Ezra had jumped out of bed in excitement. He was already showered and dressed, he was just looking at the clock and was now just playing the waiting game. He heard the coffee alarm go off, so he poured some in his mug and took a swish of the hot drink. He winced at how hot it was and actually forgot to sip it, instead of gulp it. He had burned his tongue, great, the last thing he needed was to talk like he had a lisp in front of his homeroom class. Not the impression he wanted to make.

Ezra had not the thought about the random girl he saw at the bookshop since that night, he figured he would see her again if fate wanted them to meet, so he let it go. Besides, he knew rosewood was small, so chances of them running into each other was very good. He decided to leave for school, no problem in being early. He could get familiar with the school and his classroom and prepare a bit earlier. He grabbed his keys and teaching bag, and coffee mug and locked his apartment, heading down to his car. He got in the car, and signaled appropriately, then headed for rosewood day.

He pulled up to the school, and a smile crept up on his lips. He entered the front doors to see the posters on the walls, and all the school letters on the board, then headed to the school office, where he saw a secretary.

"Hello, my name is Ezra Fitz, it's my first day here as the AP English teacher. Do I have any roll sheets available?"

"Yes, Mr. Fitz. If you'd like to go around this wall, you'll see your teacher mailbox." Ezra tried his best not to stare at her. She was really thin, anorexic if you asked him. With some glasses and pink lipstick on her teeth. More on her teeth than her mouth. He was proud he kept his composure, he didn't understand how that happened. Didn't women taste it on there teeth? Oh well, he thanked her and went to his mailbox, saw his classroom number and was off to find it.

Room 114. Where he would spend his all his time teaching literature. He entered the room, and took it in. It was a basic teaching room. Complete with two chalkboards, and 25 desks. He straightened out some desks, and hung some book posters on the walls. By the time he was done, it was very Ezra like. It was now 7:30, and students were filling the hallways, so he went to the teachers lounge and grabbed some more coffee, went to the bathroom, and met some teachers around the school. By the time he looked at his watch, it was 7:56. He kindly excused himself and went to his room. Where he saw a few students sitting down already.

Four minutes later, the bell rang and the students started pouring in. He watched as the cliques formed in his class. He saw some bookworms sit in the front, the jocks were all in the back checking out the girls as they walk in, then he saw a pair of pretty girls walk in. One was a blonde, one he had seen before around rosewood, the other, looked even more familiar. She had dark brown curled hair, porcelain skin, and oh god. He saw the familiar book on top of her textbook. All the thoughts filled his mind again. He knew it was her, he never even saw her face, he again just saw her back, then she turned around. He was taken back. She had green hazel eyes, thick long black lashes, her smile was so warm and inviting, her makeup stood out against her porcelain skin, and she looked like a porcelain doll. He imagined her to be so fragile, she was small, yet she had curves. He had to stop himself there. How could he have second thoughts about his student? The girl he had been thinking of had been his student! There was no way he can go there, but the magnetic pull to her was so strong. He knew he needed to know her, and have her. He watched as guys around the room were in awe and saw some jocks made some disgusting hand movements in her direction. He saw the way there eyes traveled down her body and his blood started to boil. He never had this feeling before, he wanted to stick her behind him so no one could look at her but him. He just became completely overprotective of her. But then he figured, why would she look at her teacher like that? She snapped himself out of his thoughts.

As his class had sat down, and he tried to avert his eyes anywhere but her, he addressed his class. "Alright settle down, take your seats, I'll be your english teacher this year, My name is Mr. Fitz. I'm gonna call roll and then go around and I want everyone to say something about themselves." Ezra heard the groans around the room, and knew these kids knew each other after being in school for so long, but he didn't know them.

Ezra called roll around the room, glancing up to match a name with a face. "Aria Montgomery?" He looked up to the girl he had been infatuated with answer sweetly, "here", and just locked eyes with her. He saw a spark of confusion, then looked away when he realized he had been staring and then he blushed. He didn't want her thinking he was a freak. She had smiled warmly at him so he didn't feel embarrassed. Too late.

"Alright, I am going to pass out the books we will be reading at this time. To Kill A Mockingbird, its a classic. I am also handing the class syllabus, and grading sheets." Ezra moved around the room and watched them look over the books, and sheets he had passed out.

"Please take a few minutes and write down what you would like to get out of this class." He directed, he watched the students take out paper. He saw a few really focusing, then he saw a few write one of two sentences, and was instantly annoyed. Then he watched the girl, Aria, what a beautiful name. It was so uncommon, and unique. But she seemed to be as well. She was really into this assignment. He could tell. He watched her brows furrow, and she licked her full lips in concentration. Then she looked up and locked eyes with his, and he immediately looked down at his papers. She had caught him staring. Great. When he thought it was safe, he looked up again to see her writing again. He blew a breath of relief, then his eyes started to wander. She had on a really short dress, bouncing one foot up and down, as her legs crossed. Her dress had hiked up a tiny bit and he can see the creaminess of the top of her thighs, and his eyes widened when he saw her lacy red panties. He looked down immediately. It was wrong of him to look at her like this. She was his student, and a woman.

"Please pass up your assignments to the student ahead of you, and we will start." The students passed up all their work and waited patiently as Ezra collected them.

"Alright, who would like to introduce themselves first?" No one answered.."Well I will go first. My name is Ezra Fitz, I grew up in NY, and attented Hollis College and got my degree in literature and teaching. This is my first class I have ever had. I hope to one day be a published author." His eyes met hers and he could have sworn he saw her smile at the last comment. Like she was impressed. He tore his eyes away from hers. "Well who's next?" Some kid raised his hands. "Yes, uhh Mr. Newton." He sat back down and listened to some students.

After Aria and Hanna had coffee, they headed to school. They went to their lockers, which were coincidentally right next to each other with their last names both starting with the letter M. There Hanna's boyfriend Caleb walked up to us.

"Hey babe", he notioned towards Hanna, "who is your new friend?" Everyone in this town must have never seen someone out of town come in.

"Well this is my new friend Aria," Aria smiled and extended her hand to Caleb. "Shes from Colorado, and new this year."

"Nice to meet you Aria, how do you like rosewood so far?" Caleb seemed like a nice guy.

"I have only been here 3 days, but I really like it-", everyone's thoughts had been interrupted when Caleb heard someone yelling his name down the hall.

"Caleb!", Aria saw the voice was coming from a boy who had been tall and built with brown hair, and blue eyes. He was cute, and she could tell all the girls looking at him. She really didn't like when guys caused that much attention around him. Eventually he caught up to them, and had bumped fists with Caleb. Hanna and Aria exchanged a look making fun of the boys. Noel took a glance at Aria and forgot about everything else.

"Who are you?" Noel asked.

Hanna gasped at that, "omg Noel, how about be a little more like a human being when you ask. And this is Aria, shes new to rosewood, don't you dare try anything on her." Apparently Noel, was a player from what Hanna had said. She could just laugh at Hanna's response.

"It's ok, nice to meet you", Aria said. Aria took notice the way he looked at her. She was used to it. He eyed her body and Aria just checked him off to be a typical guy. How were him and Caleb friends? They were so different from each other.

"Nice to meet you as well," he seemed to be ignoring Hanna's blow, " if you ever need someone to show you around rosewood, hit me up."

Hit me up? People actually said that? Guys said that to girls, and they were supposed to melt? Wow. Hanna rolled her eyes and gave Caleb a small kiss, and said goodbye, and grabbed Aria as they made there way to there first class.

"Mr Fitz, English AP, room 114?" Aria said aloud. She looked to her right and there was room 114. She and Hanna walked in. She took a look at the teacher and thought he was really handsome. His jaw muscles were clenched and his eyes were focused on the room ahead of him. She was certainly going to like this class. English and a good looking teacher. Who can argue that?

As she walked in the room she heard the gasps around the room, and some voices go silent. Big surprise, everywhere she went, people looked. This place wasn't any different. So she just found a seat, in front of some jock giving her a disgusting look. She paid attention to the front of the room as her teacher called roll. He called her name and they locked eyes. His blue orbs met her green ones, and Aria was shocked to see how much they connected through just staring at one another. She was speechless. He looked away blushing and she smiled at his sheepishness. He gave them an assignment for what they wanted out of the class and she was excited, she can write openly in this class, and not be judged.

Aria continued with the assignment when she felt a pair of eyes watching her. She looked up to see Mr. Fitz watching her intently, then seeing him get caught, and looking down. She smiled. It didn't btoehr Aria he was looking at her. Sure, men looked at her a lot, but this one didn't bother her. Something about him told her he wasn't a forward person, that he never looked at his students like he was some kind of perv. She had felt the same static pull he had. She could tell he was special, and innocent for an older man. Aria was attracted to older men in general. Not the perv kinds, after all she was a virgin. She just liked maturity aspect of an older man, and the ability to have a conversation without it being about college sports or girls in bikinis. No, she liked the kind of man who can go to book readings or talk to her over coffee about intellectual things. The oldest man she had ever dated was 21. His name was Patrick Jackson, and he belonged to the country club in Aspen. He attended college at Colorado University and was studying to become a lawyer. Her father had known about it and had been okay with it, secretly happy about Aria dating a man he knew would take care of her, versus a teenage boy trying to get into her pants then being done with her. Aria found a sense of security with older men. She knew they were trying to settle down and start a more serious life, rather than a teenage boy trying to get a quick fix and focus on being a player. Even though she was only 18, she was wise beyond her years. Literature had played a big role in that. She read grown up books when ever since she turned 13, she knew a wide range of vocabulary words and wasn't afraid to use them in conversation, which helped in various situations.

Mr Fitz voice broke her out of her thoughts when he had asked people to send the assignments forward. She sent hers to the person ahead of her and retrieved the one from the boy who was checking her out earlier. Then he asked for people to say something about himself, and when no one answered, he volunteered. She was very interested to know more about him. When Aria heard him speak she was just in awe of what he proclaimed, he wanted to be a published author. Aria was astounded. What a coincidence it was. Aria dreamed of being an author a million times, but the life she lived, she couldn't afford to tell people that, based on what they would say to her. Authors only made money after having famous published books, they were generally poor and had nothing to their names. Although Aria wasn't a spoiled brat, she knew she could never live poorly. She knew the importance money had, she didn't depend on it to make her happy, but she knew it was an important essential in life. She wasn't dumb, she knew her family never had to worry about foreclosures and being penniless because her father made smart financial decisions, and for her she was grateful. But with money, came a lot of fake people with it. As the years went on, Aria separated the fake from the real, but until she moved to rosewood, the majority of them were fake.

Aria was deep in her thoughts when Mr Fitz called Aria's name, and was jerked out of her own head. "I'm sorry, what?" She asked, clearly embarassed everyone was now staring at her.

"Aria," she loved the way her name rolled off his tongue, "you're the last one to introduce yourself." He probably thought she was retarded.

"Oh, right. Sorry." She quickly flattened out her dress, and got up walking to the front of the class. She turned around and faced the class, while they intently stared at her awaiting what she had to say. They all knew she was new to rosewood and were clearly interested by her. "Well my name is Aria Montgomery, i'm from Aspen, Colorado. I moved here with my dad and brother, who is a sophomore here at rosewood. Uhm, I love to read and write. I really want to be a publisher one day. And if you were to take a blood sample, it would most likely be coffee, I drink so much of it." the class laughed at that, they could tell she was nervous and was trying to make a joke, and defer them away from the fact she might be a rich snob, but they can tell with her humor, she was anything but that.

She smiled as they laughed, and looked at the one pair of eyes in the crowd, who had smirked at her last comment, not because of how funny the comment was necessarily, but how she worked the room and how she used her nervousness to her advantage. It wasn't easy for anyone to stand in front of a room of people and talk about yourself with the fear of be judged, especially when you didn't know any of them. She saw his smirk disappear as he just watched her intently, as if he was staring into her soul, and everyone else drowned into existence and it was the two of them. He saw her strengths, her weaknesses, and her flaws. Her compassion, and her vulnerability. Aria soon realized she was still in front of a room of people looking at her so she looked away, they were staring at each other, and it would look suspicious to everyone else. Luckily no one seemed to notice. She walked back to her seat, and caught the football player staring at her chest again. Ugh, now she realized why she doesn't date boys her own ages. She looked over at Hanna who turned to smile at her, and then looked up to see Mr. Fitz looking at her again. She was intrigued by this Mr. Fitz. She learned a small bit about who he was from his representation, but she wanted to know more. He looked away from her as he told the class to start reading chapters 1 through 3 for homework that night. And with that the bell rang. She gathered her things and then she heard Mr. Fitz call out to her.

"Aria, can I see you after class?" he asked, it sounded more like he was pleading to her, rather than asking. He saw the hope in his eyes, and it melted her. She nodded her head as she gathered her things and watched everyone bustle out of the room. Hanna came up to her whispering so Mr. Fitz, specifically, couldn't hear.

"I'll be by your locker, you're so lucky he wants to talk to you, he is so hot." She smiled her warm smile, then was out the door. Aria made her way up to her teachers desk.

"Yes, Mr. Fitz?" she asked innocently, which turned him way on then any student ever should.

"Aria, first of all i'd like to say welcome to rosewood, and secondly, I can't help but be impressed by the fact you like to write. I am very happy to have you in my class this year. I am happy to know I can look forward to reading your papers from now on." he said, a little too flirty, but she seemed to welcome that idea.

"Yeah, I love it actually. I don't have to hide my writing anymore." She laughed her infectious laugh and he seemed to be awe stricken, like always.

"Well if you would like to turn in some of your stories, I would be happy to look over some. It wouldn't be graded of course, but my background in English might be able to help in some case?", Aria was shocked to say the least, but she happily accepted his offer. This was an opportunity to get closer to him, and she instantly jumped at the opportunity.

"Really? I mean yeah I would love that. No one has ever really looked at my writing, or anything. I would love someones feedback. If you don't mind, I don't wanna be a hassle or anything." She hadn't wanted to seem to jumpy at it. He would think she was a silly little teenage girl, and she was anything but that.

"Yeah, I don't mind. English is my strong point actually and whatever I can do to help. The fact the one of my English students writes on her own is great. If anyone were to read over my work when I had just started, I would have been ecstatic." She seemed to frown at him calling her his student, but she quickly shook it from her face, not wanting it to be seen. Fail. He saw it alright. Still she kept her composure.

"You write?", she was so fascinated by him. More fascinated then she had ever been by anyone else, even Patrick, who in her book was amazing. However, things never worked out for them, she still thought highly of him as a person.

"Well yeah, but I don't have courage for anyone to look at it yet. I'm more secretive with it than anything."

"Well thats a shame. How about you read mine and I read yours? That way its not awkward." She laughed at that, and he smiled at that. This girl was flawless and a real gem. Aria soon realized she had to get to her class, and that Hanna was awaiting her by her locker, and that they were having a very comfortable conversation with her teacher. The smile fell from her face again, _he's my teacher. _"I really should get going, I have chemistry next and have to find that class. Thanks Mr. Fitz.", she smiled and turned for the door. She heard him once again, and looked over her shoulder.

"Have a wonderful first day Aria, and when you get a chance, inform me how that book is. I heard its good." He motioned to the book she had in her arms, The Perks Of Being A Wallflower. She smiled warmly and walked out the door. He was watching her till she was out of sight and disappeared into the hallway.

When Aria, got to her locker she saw a very antsy Hanna. "Ohh what did he want? He is so gorgeous." Aria had a smile on her face as soon as she walked out of his class.

"Oh nothing, he just wanted to welcome me to rosewood and asked me about my writing background. No big deal, do you have McCrother's chemistry next?", Aria eagerly wanting to get on the next subject. She put away her english books and grabbed her chemistry books for her next class and shut her locker.

"Yeah, ohh, Caleb has that class with us!", Aria smiled at her excitement as they walked to chemistry. They laughed about how Hanna was like a little girl when it came to Caleb, and Aria smiled at the thought Mr. Fitz. She didn't know what it was about him, but she wanted to know more. He was so easy to talk to, and he had a warm aura. She couldn't wait for the next day, she would go home and gather some of the things she had written and planned to impress him. She could tell he had mutual feelings towards her, and that he was more than her teacher. As quiet as she was, and how much she kept to herself, Aria knew what she wanted, and what she wanted was Mr. Fitz. And Mr. Fitz, wanted Aria, he clearly didn't know how well she read people, and he couldn't hide his feelings when it came to her. Aria smiled down the hallway thinking of every possible way she would get closer to him. Mr. Fitz may have been shy and collected, but Aria knew how to be assertive and sexy doing it. How can he resist her? Mr. Fitz was in for a treat, he never met anyone like Aria.


	6. Rev Up Those Engines Boys

The rest of the day for Aria went by pretty slow. The best part of the day was Mr. Fitz class. He was a great teacher, his ideas on literature was fantastic. She can relate to him on so many levels, and she was really hoping she would. After English, she had class chemistry with Hanna then French, Gym, then lunch. At lunch she had met Hanna's friends Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, and a strange girl named Mona, who reminded her of the girls who got under her skin at her old school. Mona was like a leech on a hound-dogs ass to her. As soon as Mona saw Aria, she was obsessed with her. Aria was just annoyed by her, she was just another girl, she wasn't Madonna. Mona seemed to be one of those girls who were just fake, there was nothing real to her. The other girls didn't seem to care for Mona, but hanna had been her friend since she was younger, and when she had weight issues, so Hanna seemed to think she was a good friend. After lunch, aria had history class with Emily, and economics with Spencer then here senior project, they all had together, excluding Mona, which they all seemed to be relieved over. Since they were seniors, they had been able to leave school early. Hanna and Aria made plans to hang out at Aria's house after school, however Aria liked all the girls and invited Spencer and Emily to come as well.

When they got to Aria's house, they were all in awe of how beautiful it was and how Aria wasn't a snob and flashy about how rich she was. Spencer's family had money, possibly around the same amount as Aria's family but Spencer's house was not as extravagant, seeing it was rosewood and her family didn't build it like Aria's dad built theirs. The girls went straight to Aria's room and saw the room really reflected her. There were photo frames around the large room, of her friends and family throughout the years. There was a beautiful lit up vanity with a walk in closet, with an array of shoes, dresses and handbags, and Hanna about died and went to heaven. There was her queen sized bed with a canopy draped over the sides, and the royal purple color bedding, with a ton of silver and lavender throw pillows. On the far side of the room, there was her desk with her laptop and stationary, along with some unpacked boxes, filled with some old books. Aria wasn't the girl who had a tv in her room. She didn't really like tv all that well. She didn't feel like you caught the essence of someone, the way a book could. When you read a book, you can capture who the person really is, and imagine them a lot better. Besides tv was fake, and unless it was a Paul Walker movie, Aria didn't bother watching it.

"Aria, I am borrowing these shoes! How do you have all these?", as far as Hanna was concerned she didn't get how Aria was so down to earth.

"Good grades really go a long way Hanna." Aria laughed, as well as the other girls at the girls amazement. It was true, her father had money, but he raised her right. She knew she wasn't going to get anything for free, it had a price, and for Byron, it meant keeping good grades and staying out of trouble. Other than that, Aria was his little girl, so it was natural to spoil her.

Hanna was done looking through her clothes when she came across a picture of Aria, and what seemed to look like her family. The picture was taken when Aria was 8 years old and she was in a dance outfit, with her brother and father. There was a woman in the picture who she presumed it was her mother. "is that your mom?", she held up the frame.

Aria froze, she knew she would have to tell them about her family eventually. "Uhm yeah, that was at one of my dance recitals. I was 8 years old in that picture." Aria was shaking awaiting the response of the girls. She didn't want them judging her family by no means.

"Oh, you look like your mom a lot. Did something happen to her?" Hanna was very pushy, but Aria understood why she would ask about her mother. They were friends, and Hanna had opened up to Aria about her past, she expected it in return.

"Or someone," her voice barely audible. "Well actually my mom isn't in my life anymore. I mean, she tries to be but she left us after that recital actually." The girls just looked at her, silently asking her to go on, and Aria continued. "My mom had been cheating on my dad with my coach, no one knew until after my recital. She just left a note one day on the kitchen counter, saying she couldn't live a lie any longer. My dad eventually divorced her, it was finalized about 4 years ago, and she met some guy a year ago, who is a complete pig and clueless. My mom tries to contact me sometimes but I can't talk to her, without her boyfriend always being around, and as long as he is around, I refuse to see her. He came on to me a few times and doesn't even believe me." she let it all out in one breath, and was mortified afterward, she was embarrassed how pathetic her life sounded. It just went to show no matter how much you had financially or material wise, money wasn't everything. Everyone had their own problems in life, Aria just had a bank account to go with it.

Hanna stood up and gave her a hug, it wasn't easy for Aria to say all that to people she had only known a day. Aria graciously accepted the hug and thanked her. After what seemed like an eternity to Aria, the girls decided to have some fun so they went to the drag races in the town. Hanna told Aria that Caleb always entered, he loved cars and he was probably going to be a mechanic one day. The girls had gone home to shower and change and decided to meet up at the race park. Spencer decided she couldn't go because she had her Harvard meeting to get ready for and wanted to some research and be fully prepared, and Emily had to leave because her mother had called her wanting her home because Danby had called and left a message for her on the answering machine. So it was just Hanna and Aria.

"So I guess i'll just meet you there? Text me when you get there, I'll most likely be with Caleb depending on the timing." Hanna gathered her things and turned to Aria.

"Yeah, I'll text you. I'm just gonna shower, and get ready then I have to stop and get gas, and i'll be there." Aria said as she walked Hanna out the door.

Aria ran upstairs to her room, and grabbed a towel and darted for her bathroom. She was dying to have some fun with the girls. She never had friends like this back in Aspen, the only thing girls wanted to do there was shop. Aria was into much more than just shopping, she had never been to a race before but she welcomed it. She quickly dried her hair, and straightened it, then applied some makeup. She put black liner on both the upper and bottom lid, then brushed a cream color on the base, with some brown along the outer creases of her upper lid. She went to her closet and got out her floral print crochet knit top that was strapless, her jean short shorts, and brown leather vintage jacket, with her brown cowgirl boots. She threw on some bracelets, a couple rings and some necklaces to bring out the top. She looked herself over and added a tiny bit of pink shimmer lip gloss. She grabbed her bag, and keys and was out the door.

Ugh. 5:45, she was too early. She texted Hanna saying she was ready she was just gonna go get gas and a smoothie, then meet her there. She replied with Okay! -XOXO.

Aria smiled, Hanna even was bubbly through text. She pulled up to the gas station pumped the gas, while she waited she walked into the convenient store and pulled a magazine out. She grabbed herself a naked juice, and headed for the counter to pay. The guy smiled at her and said goodbye and Aria left and returned to her car. As the gas was done filling up, she saw a car pull up. It was Mr. Fitz, she was both pleased and surprised. He got out of his car and smiled brightly when he saw her. She overlooked him and was pleased with what she saw, he had on a polo shirt with cargo shorts, like he was getting ready to go somewhere. As he was walking up to her, she thought what if he's going to meet a girl? And with that idea, she frowned. He was now standing a few feet from her.

"Hello Aria, is something wrong?" he must have noticed the sad look on her face, she instantly smiled trying to show him she was fine.

"Yeah I'm fine, just drifted off. What are you doing here?" _mental smack in the head, he's getting gas for his car you fool. _

"Just filling up and fyi, this place has the best gast station hot dogs there ever was." he laughed, making fun of himself, which Aria returned the smile. His smile was so dreamy. There really should be more genuine guys like him out in the world, and they need to trademark that smirk.

"I will definitely remember that for next time I need gas," she heard a ding signaling her gas tank was full, and she pulled it out of the car and put it back, then turned to Mr. Fitz. " Well I have to get going, it was nice seeing you Mr. Fitz. I'll have that story for you tomorrow," she just smiled warmly at him.

"Okay Aria, I will see you tomorrow then. And yes, I can't wait to see what you have in store for me," that statement definitely had a double meaning to it. He saw her blush, she thought the exact same thing.

"Okay, bye Mr. Fitz," she turned around and got in her car, she rolled the window down and pulled out and drive down the road. He hoped he hadn't scared her off, that was the last thing he wanted. Things between them seemed to go so well. He didnt want to ruin them now. But he was glad she smiled at him, letting him know she just had to leave, that she wasn't running off. That was one hell of a car she drove, he was older, had a job and he drove a corolla. Then his mind drifted off to where she must have been going, she looked casual, but done up to go somewhere, not just home. He hoped she wasn't seeing any guy or anything. He knew it wasn't his place, but he knew the connection was there, that he wasn't faking it. Yeah, he knew nothing can come of it, but he still couldn't shake her. There was something about her. How can someone who was only eighteen, with little experience in life interest him so much? He heard the gas station beep and he was pulled out of his thoughts.

Earlier Hardy had called him about heading to the races tonight, he knew for Hardy it was to meet girls, but for Ezra he wanted to blow off first day jitters by having some fun with his friend. He pulled the cord out and hooked it back up before getting in his car and heading to the races, the exact same place he would run into Aria...

Ten minutes later, Ezra pulled up to the races. It wasn't packed but there were a decent amount of people there. He walked into the crowd, and called Hardy asking where he was. Hardy told him he was in the stands on the right side, all the way up, so he hung up and headed straight there. He found Hardy a minute later.

"hey man, you been here long?" he asked as he got to where Hardy was sitting.

"Uhh no just got here, been trying to score with that blonde down there. We locked eyes. She wants me", of course he was trying to get some girl. Hardy was the horniest thing on the planet. Ezra just smirked at his friend.

"Of course you are." He looked around as like he was expecting something to happen. He had a strange feeling he needed to be looking around. Then he saw her. Aria. She was with Hanna, and they just walked up the stands to find a seat. He was hoping she would notice him but then again, she was with Hanna and the town of rosewood was there. He knew there was no way they can act the way he wanted to with them there. He smiled as she laughed with Hanna and the girls were looking for a seat, when Aria had looked up saw him. Her smile had gotten bigger when she saw him, she threw him a small wave, considering they were in public, and with Hanna, she didn't want to get plastered with questions. Hanna and her had found two seats just 3 rows ahead of him and Hardy.

He turned to Hardy and saw Hardy still so engulfed in the blonde, so he hadn't noticed his staring war with Aria. He shook his head laughing then turned to Aria as she was walking down alone the stands where he presumed she was going to either get something from the concession stand or use the restroom. He desperately wanted to see talk to her. He just had to.

"Hey I'm gonna grab a beer, want one?" he turned to Hardy before walking down the steps.

"uh yeah sure. None of that light shit either," his eyes still fixated on the blonde, and on the streets where the racing was going on. Then Ezra headed to find Aria.

Ezra was walking down the stands, and headed for the concession where he figured she might be. When it was his turn in line he ordered two beers, then continued on his little search for Aria. He was walking the lot a bit when he finally spotted her, she had been walking back from her car. He guessed she was grabbing something or whatever. She saw him as well and walked towards him.

"Well Mr. Fitz, if I didn't know any better, I would guess you were following me." she suggested. Oh no, did she think he was a freak? Shit. Apparently she had noticed the look of fear in his eyes. "Relax, I was just kidding." Her warm smile seemed to calm his nerves a bit.

"Ha well my friend and I came to watch the races. So here I am, and you?"

"Well Hanna came to watch Caleb, so I joined her. I get to play third wheel for the night." He just nodded his head, something was clearly on his mind. And she didn't know how to react. He opened his mouth to speak but was rudely interrupted by some guy that bumped into him causing him to be pushed into Aria. And there went the beers, being spilled down her shirt. She gasped at the coldness hitting her bare flesh. He looked at her apologetically. Then looked down and gulped. Her chest was wet, and her top was now see through, and clinging to her chest. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't tear his eyes away. He knew there was no going back from this now. He carefully looked at her when he met her eyes. They looked hungry, thirsty, full of desire. Her full lips were pouty and parted. His eyes averted back to her chest as he stammered.

"I-uh-uhm- oh god, I am so sorry-that uh guy-came outta nowhere." Ezra wanted to die. She laughed at his nervousness. Yeah, he felt like a loser.

"Relax, I have another top in my car, I can go change. It wasn't your fault." However, she can use this to her advantage and have a little fun with this. She saw the problem he was having staying away from her and now it was like he had front row to a wet t-shirt contest. She was gonna have some fun with him, and see what she can get out of it, "but do you think you can to my car with me, there was a bunch of guys back there before that I don't really wanna bump into again," she asked him innocently, not wanting to give away her plan.

"Sure, let me just throw away these cups." He tossed them in the nearest trashcan.

"Great, let me just text Hanna and tell her I'll be there soon so she doesn't worry." she pulled out her phone, while he muttered an okay, and told Hanna some jerk spilt beer all over her so she would go to the restroom and change. She didn't want Hanna coming to look for her while she was with Mr. Fitz.

Aria beeped her car, and went through the clothes she had in her trunk. Luckily she had an abundance of sexy clothes back there and not gross sweaty shorts or something. She had victoria secret lace underwear with matching bras, which didn't go unnoticed by Ezra. He just thought of earlier, when he saw her legs spread, and her red lace panties, blushing.

Aria grabbed a dark blue lace camisole, when a wicked thought entered her mind. Pushing her teacher to the extreme seemed to have benefits, so she looked around cautiously. No one was around, PERFECT. Just her and Ezra in the parking lot. She took off her leather jacket and pulled the tank off and was left there in nothing but a royal purple lace bra. She had her back to Ezra, and his eyes widened at the thought, his mouth was dropped in shock. This girl had balls. Big balls. She was demanding, and sexy. And he had a hard on. It was very visible. He looked at her creamy skin underneath the lace material and just wanted to touch it and kiss it and leave marks on her skin. He knew no one would see it, but he liked the idea of Aria walking around anywhere whether it was with Hanna, or the guys in school, having bruises on her gentle skin from him. Knowing that his mouth caused it. Thoughts were racing through his mind, and he couldn't control himself. Aria then pulled the top over her head and turned to face him, pulling him out of his own head.

"There all better," acting like nothing ever happened. Aria loved the fact she had just tortured him, and he was at a loss of words. Aria wasn't a slut, she was actually a virgin, but her teacher had some affect on her where she didn't care. She would put on a show for him, and ONLY him. He obviously wasn't going to say anything soon so she did. "well we should get back." Aria started but he didn't move. It seemed as if he was fighting an inner battle with himself, and he couldn't move. He was frozen. He was fearful, fearful of what was about to come next.

"Mr. Fitz, are you alri-" she was cut by him crushing his lips down on hers. She was shocked to see he had make the first move, even with all the temptation laid out in front of him, but she quickly recovered. She kissed with just as much passion, and lust combined. The spark between them was undeniable, neither of them could stay away from each other now. Her hands found there way into his shaggy hair, and his came behind her lower back holding her close to him. She couldn't get any closer, she was pressed against him but he still needed more, his lips moved in sync with hers. There lips together, felt like a glove, it was perfect fit. Her tongue started to tease and nip at his lower lip begging for entrance, which he allowed. He shoved his tongue past hers as both fought for dominance. Soon she was pressed against her car, as one hand was held up to the car, past her face, hoisting himself upright against her, the other hand wrapped around her lower torso. She had her hands in his hair massaging his scalp with her nails, as he groaned. She found his weakness, she smiled against his lips as he trailed further down her neckline. His lips grazing her soft skin.

RING RING RING

Aria and Ezra both jumped back at the sound of a phone going off, both gasping for much needed air. Aria looked down at her phone to see a text from Hanna, asking why she was taking so long. Aria quiclkly told her the line was long and she would be there in a minute.

"I uh have to go, Hanna needs me. I'll see you later, _Mr. Fitz.", _she purred, and then walked away very suave. Ezra was left very dumbfounded and was shocked. Aria was something else, he couldn't believe for a young girl the powerful effect she had on him. He was partially scared, because he never acted this way, and no one made him feel this way. He was scared for what the future held for him as far as Aria goes. He wanted more, needed more, at this point, he knew it was wrong but he couldn't help himself. Yeah, Aria was his student, but she was also 18. There wouldn't be any problems with the law, the worst that could happen was he would get fired and never teach again, but he didn't care about that. The only thing he was worried about was Aria, and seeing her again. This time, it was his chance to cook up a mischievous little plan to see her and repeat what just happened, maybe more.

Ezra realized how much of a fool he looked like just standing there in an empty parking lot, so he headed back to the stands. He passed Aria who had just winked at him, which made him blush, and headed back to his seat next to Hardy.

"Dude, where are the beers?", Hardy was confused. Ezra then forgot the excuse he had told Hardy was he went to get beers, then his situation with Aria happened, and he forgot all about the beer and everything else.

"Oh, uhh the beer machine got messed up. There was something floating in it. Sorry." Ezra replied barely paying attention. Hardy only nodded and focused back on the races. His mind drifting back to what happened with Aria only 5 minutes ago. He looked down at her on the stands and saw her and Hanna screaming and cheering and laughing with each other, then thought to himself what a mess he was in. But he wouldn't get out of it for anything. He was going to be more assertive with Aria, and already started on a new plan to get her alone again. He looked away from her and focused on the races, smirking as he concocted a plan in his head.


	7. Dinner Date

It was the morning after there kiss and Ezra laid there unable to sleep, he can only think of Aria. He closed his eyes and he let last nights memories play through his head. The way she was so young and so pure, yet she was mature and wild. He was shocked to see it play out the way he did. She was a gorgeous girl who knew what she wanted. He loved that about her. He imagined the feel of her soft lips upon his, damn Hanna for texting her then. He didn't want it to end, he wanted it to keep going. Yet, he didn't know what would happen if it did. She made him nervous and excited at the same time. He had a taste of her, and he was hooked. But he knew it wasn't fair to her to keep her from living her life. How can he ask a girl, who had her own life ahead of her to hide out with her high school english teacher. Yet, something told him she wouldn't mind. Aria wasn't stupid, she knew what she was doing. She played innocent, but she was anything but innocent in this area. He was thinking of a way he can see her again. In the way he wanted to. This time, he wanted the upper hand. He wanted to surprise her. He wanted to do something he had never done for a girl, show them how dominant he could be. He knew he can show a woman a nice night on the town, however he never had the initiative to do it, until now. But with Aria, he couldn't take her out in public, without raising eyebrows and suspicion around the town. It would have to be clever and sneaky. And he wanted it to be romantic. He wasn't after Aria just because she was gorgeous or sexy. He was attracted to her looks of course, but her intelligence and confidence sparked his attraction.

Ezra rolled his head to the side and looked at the clock, 5:57. He rolled out of bed and jumped in the shower. He couldn't wait to see Aria today. He hurried washing his hair and body and got dressed and combed his hair. He grabbed his coffee and briefcase and headed out. Locking his apartment, he flew down the stairs.

Minutes later he was in front of rosewood high, he smiled at the secretary as he walked in. He grabbed his mail out of his teachers box, then headed for his classroom, going over the lesson plan for the day, and awaiting his first class where he would see Aria again. He hoped he would be able compose himself during class and not touch her. He was tempted every time he saw her, but after having tasted her, and held her he didn't know his strength. Which freaked him out. Just then there was a soft knock on the door, and he looked up. His smile had resurfaced as he saw the girl who had been occupying his thoughts a lot lately.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you a bit before school started,"said Aria, as she walked in. Ezra was smiling from ear to ear, clearly happy to see her. He took in her appearance. Her hair was wavy, like beach waves, her makeup simple. Her outfit was very Aria-like. She had on a fitted navy and white striped top, with a small black vest over it, along with a short navy high waist-ed pencil skirt accentuating her long slender legs, with some rugged boots. "we should probably talk about what happened last night and where to go from here."

"i completely agree. I really enjoyed last night Aria, my only concern is I am your teacher, our ages are fine but I can lose my job over this." Aria just looked confused at his answer, and she seemed to change her game plan after hearing that.

"I really don't want to cause any problems, you're a great teacher and I'm just a student with a crush-" Ezra stopped her there. It seemed like she was about to back out of this, and misunderstood what he was trying to say. He appreciated where she was coming from, but after last night no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't let her go. He had to get to know her. This was his one chance to prove to her just that. "Aria, I know the risk I am taking with you. I can lose my job, yes, but after last night I think we owe it to ourselves to see where this leads. There are always other jobs, Aria, there aren't other girls like you," Aria seemed to be warming up to this idea, he glanced at his watch 7:46, he can hear students filling the hallways. "Well we won't figure all this out before class starts, why don't you come to my apartment tonight, to talk? It's a friday so we can figure out how we are going to do this?" he may have asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Yeah i'd like that." he smiled and handed her a piece of paper, with his cell number, and his address. She took it and smiled at him. Her eyes sparkled as his gaze held hers. They finally broke apart when some students were walking in finding there seats. Aria mouthed see you in a few as she disappeared into the hallway to find Hanna before class started in a few minutes. Ezra was in awe of Aria, when she wasn't there he couldn't wait to see her, when she was there he couldn't have enough of her. Ezra was becoming the man he was meant to be. He claimed Aria, he didn't need Aria saying she was his, he knew deep down Aria was put In his life for a reason, and that Aria felt the exact same way. This was new to Ezra, he never chased any girl. But with her, it was different. He wanted every part of her for himself. The final bell rang which felt like an eternity, she wasn't gone long but her being out of sight was like a pain through his chest. She showed up through the door with Hanna when the bell rang, as if on cue. Hanna was babbling about something, as Aria kept his gaze the whole time she came in, until she sat down, where she was acknowledging Hanna. Ezra watched the rest of the class fill in.

"Alright, we're going to be going over poems today." Ezra heard the groans around the room. Was english really that unbearable, then he looked at Aria's face, it was glowing. She made it a lot better. He passed out a poem printed on some paper down the rows to his students. His class went by fairly fast, faster then he had hoped. On the other hand, he would have Aria to himself tonight. He would miss her those hours that he didn't see her. The vibration coming from his pocket broke him out of his daze. He didn't recognize the number but read the message in his head.

_Hey, i'm really excited about tonight. It should be fun. I'll see you around 7?_

Ezra looked up and smirked at Aria. The way she hid her phone in her notebook really was cute. He hit the reply button.

_Yeah, I cannot wait as well. 7 is great! See you then._

He saw her check her phone and look up and smile at him. The bell then rang and her and the rest of the class were out the door. He watched as she bounced out the door with her friends. He liked Aria, a lot, there was just something about her, he just hoped he wasn't holding her back. He didn't want to be selfish but he really wanted this, and as long as she acted the same way he would let this go on. And the day if she can't do it anymore, he would of course fight for her, but he would respect her enough, and hope she finds her way back to him. Aria was on his mind, all day, now every day.

Aria smiled as she left Mr. Fitz class, she just kind of bounced around anywhere now. She was all smiles. She couldn't wait to see him later, at his apartment. She had to be honest though, she was surprised at his boldness, he came across very shy and nervous. Like he had changed over night, not in a bad way. More like he gained more confidence, and if that was the case, she thought it was great. The rest of her school day went by fast. She focused on school at task, then when she had her senior project period, she just went straight to the mall and stopped in charlotte russe. She found a ivory sheer lace tank, then an ivory leaf pattened lace see through top to go over it, along with a pair of black seamed waist millennium shorts. She found a pair of red platform pumps to go with it, then headed for the counter. She saw some awesome feather earrings at the counter and a vintage ring, and bought them too. Aria said goodbye to the sales clerk then headed for the nail salon. She got white tips on both her fingers and toenails, then proceeded to the spa in the mall and got a facial and her eyebrows done. It was only 4:00 when she looked at her phone, she went to grab a coffee then headed home. She got in the shower, using her favorite shampoo and conditioner, and bodywash. She got out, towel dried her hair, then put it in curlers. She did some simple makeup then put on some red lip stain, making her full lips pop. She then let her curlers loose, pleased with her curls, blow dried them, and then sprayed some hairspray to keep the curls in. By now it was 6:30. She put address in her gps, to see how far it would be. At least 15 minutes. She didn't want to be too early so she went to the local bakery, and got some chocolate covered strawberries, seemed romantic. He was cooking dinner, the least she can do was pick up dessert. She headed towards Mr Fitz appartment and reapplied some more lip stain, then pinched her cheeks to give her a flushed look.

It was now 7:05 and Aria was knocking the door. She could have sworn she heard him rustling around the apartment and curse at himself, and then he opened the door with a nervous smile plastered on his face. He welcomed her in the apartment as she drank it in. The apartment was small but cozy, it was only him there after all. He had a large bookshelf on one side of the wall along with his desk with a random assortment, and then some papers she assumed he had to grade. Then the old brown leather couch with the plaid blanket draped over the back, some vinyl records in a crate by the window, then his bed on the right end of the room. His simple black bedding was just him. The room screamed Ezra.

"Hello Mr. Fitz, " she said once she was in the apartment, and turned to face him.

"Aria, you can call me Ezra, you're not in the same positions as my other students, you look great btw. Really beautiful." He was beaming at her, he turned to check on the food.

"Okay Ezra, and thank you. So what is on the menu tonight?" as she sat sat on the couch, admiring the setup he had laid out on front of her. There was fresh roses in a vase, on his coffee tables, with two plates and place settings, he had nice wine glasses set out too. However, her driving she didn't have wine, so she drank water instead.

"Well I am making one of the few dishes I know how to make. Spaghetti with meatballs." he cooed, he wanted to show off and show her how a real man cooks for a woman. He knew he had Aria, but he wanted to keep her on her toes with him. Always keep her guessing. He knew guys gawked at her, he loved it. He loved it even more that secretly she was meeting him at his apartment while she barely noticed those guys in class. He turned on the stereo and let his cd fill the air.

_Baby's black balloon makes her fly  
>I almost fell into that hole in your life<br>And you're not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
>Cuz you were the same as me<br>But on your knees_

_A thousand other boys could never reach you  
>How could I have been the one?<br>I saw the world spin beneath you  
>And scatter like ice from the spoon that was your womb<em>

_Comin' down the world turned over  
>And angels fall without you there<br>And I go on as you get colder  
>Or are you someone's prayer?<em>

_You know the lies they always told you  
>And the love you never knew<br>What's the things they never showed you  
>That swallow the light from the sun inside your room, yeah <em>

Aria looked over at Ezra who was smiling intently at her. Ezra caught her, he stunned her. How the hell did this happen? She was the one who had been in control this whole time, but he had switched up his game so swiftly and made her the one who was on her toes. She watched as his smile dissappeared and his face grew serious, he walked up to her and she knew he was going to kiss her.He was inches away from her face and he cradled her small face in his large hands and brought his face down to hers scooping her lips down in an earth shattering kiss. It wasn't hungry, and it wasn't rough. It was gentle and hard. Like she knew he needed her, he had been waiting to kiss her again. She put her hands on his sides, and moved her lips along his, and soon the kiss grew more heated. His hands found there way down her back resting on her waist, with one arm draped around her back, forcing her body into his, with one of her hands gently tugging his hair, and the other on his neck pulling closer, as if he can get any closer. Aria realized he had too much control, and as much as she was enjoying it, she loved this game. She was determined to win, so she fought for dominance and bit his lip causing deep groan erupt from his throat, he looked down to see her break the kiss, and she had the sneakiest smile. She pecked him on the lips again, and pulled away fast enough when she saw him lean in again, she smirked as she trailed kisses down his jawline, and starting nipping at his flesh against the skin on his neck. He had shut his eyes and groaned at the mix of pain and pleasure. Her hands up against his abdomen, feeling his tight muscles through his shirt. She reached for the hem, teasing even more and toyed with the skin just underneath, she can feel him tense up a bit so she stopped. He groaned in disappointment when her fingers left his abdomen, so she out them back with a little sexy laugh. She then tugged at his shirt, stopped what she was doing, and he ripped it off his head. He knew she had the upper hand once again, and he needed it back. So once it was ripped off his head, and saw Aria tracing lines over his abs, he leaped at this opportunity to gain the upper hand. He grabbed her to him and lifted her up, and hoisted her up against the wall next to the fridge. His lips crushed against hers, there lips moving fiercely against each others. She was tracing patterns all over his bare shoulders with her small fingers, his hands were under her thighs holding her against him. They were moaning uncontrollably, he wanted to be in control but he didn't want to rush Aria or scare her away. He heard her gasp when she felt something poking her in the stomach. Something large.. He pulled away embarrassed, and let her down. He can tell by her face she wasn't intending it to go that far. But he was glad it did. Aria was a drug, he couldn't get enough. He pulled his shirt over his head and bend down to give her a small peck on the lips, and turned just in time to hear the stove alarm go off. He grabbed an oven mitt and drained the noodles, while she took a seat on the couch. He placed two dishes on the coffee table, spaghetti with meatballs and sauce.

"Well dig in," he said. "i'm really glad you came Aria." He took a big bite of his spaghetti and groaned at how delightful it tasted.

"I am too," she smiled. She took a small mouthful of her pasta, and moaned as well. "Wow, this is really good. Where did you learn to cook?" as she took another bite.

"Hmm", he finished chewing and swallowed, "don't be too impressed, I can only make a few things." laughing at himself. He was glad she laughed too.

"well it's really good. I'd like to learn how to cook. Maybe you can give me some tips," she winked at him and took another bite.

"Well we really should talk about us Aria. I think I speak for both of us, when I say we can't just leave our feelings at the curb. We should talk about what we are going to do?"silently asking her, hoping she would mention them keep seeing each other. He took another big bite.

"I agree, I really like you Ezra. I know your my teacher and that this looks so wrong but it's never felt so right. I'm 18 so technically its not like you would go to jail or anything. The only thing is your job, I don't want to get you into trouble, this is entirely your decision, I understand if you don't want to continue this, but I really hope you do." he smiled at that. He loved that she wouldnt judge him based on his decision, but he had fallen for her too hard already than to leave her now. He couldn't imagine walking away from her. He knew he was risking everything he had worked hard for, but honestly if he knew Aria before he took the job before at rosewood, he would have gotten another job somewhere else to avoid complications.

"Aria," he took her hands in his, " I really want this, I havent been more sure about anything like I am about this. Even if I wanted to, I can't walk away from you. I first saw you and thought omg who is this girl? And why the hell does she have to be my student," they both laughed at that, "but I thank god everyday you walked in my classroom that first day. I really want this to work Aria. I want us to be exclusive, I want you to be the one to spend evenings with me, and have romantic dinners with, the one to hold you and kiss you. I want to be your-" she cut him off with a soft gentle kiss, then whispered something only he can hear.

"I want all of that too, with you." they both looked into each others eyes, and just savored the moment. The rest of the night, was spent laughing and telling stories about there lives, and learning about each other. She had shared about her family and her life in Aspen, compared to her new life in rosewood. He shared his memories growing up in NY with his parents and his college memories. Aria laughed at all the stupid collegiate things he had done with his buddies. Aria even shared with him about her mom, and he understood completely. He wasn't sympathetic, which she was relieved. He just listened and said she was a strong person the way she carried herself. They cuddled on the couch talking about anything and everything, and both reveled in the feeling they had truly found there soul mates. Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz were now an item. ;)


	8. Just Going For A Run

It had been a few weeks since Aria and Ezra were official. They spent all of there free time together, and soon it was like there was no Ezra without Aria. If she didn't exist, who was he? They spent there days in class sharing secret stares, and she came up to him after class almost every day, and almost always during her senior project period, claiming she was being a TA and helping him grade papers. She did all she could without being caught by the girls. As close as she was with Ezra, she became glued to the hip with Hanna, Spencer and Emily.

Hanna and her had plans this weekend to go to a college open house, they would be gone the entire weekend. It killed her she couldn't share her relationship with her best friend, but that was also a big risk. She knew herself if she told Hanna, the only thing that would come from it, was a gasp at first, a few jokes, then that would be it. She knew she would accept, but it was more of Ezra's fear then hers. If she told Spencer, she was afraid Spencer, being academically competitive, would think Ezra was giving her passing grades because he was sleeping with her. As far as Emily, she was the chill one in the group, she can't really say Emily's reaction. But lately Emily had been distant, not so much, with just her, but everyone in the group. Like she had a secret from all of them, and was afraid. Well, Aria was in the same boat with that one.

Aria with the exception of sleeping there at night, when she wasn't at Hanna's, barely spent any time with her family. Her dad always was visiting construction sites checking on progress, or in his office at work, or his home office. Mike, had played on the hockey time at school, and spent every day on the courts at the park after school, after practice, hoping it would make his game even better and result in college scouts being interested. So Aria, just kind of lounged around the house waiting on texts from Ezra or Hanna wanting to see her. She knew the earliest she can see Ezra was 6 since he would stay at school to grade papers, so she would most likely hangout with Hanna before then so she didn't get suspicious, then make up a lie and go to Ezra's when he was ready. She knew it was wrong, she hated lying. But she knew Ezra was her soul mate. Sure, older guys were just easier to date, but something was different with him. He always surprised her, just when she thought she figured him out, he throws her another curve ball. She loved him, and that scared her. Could she even tell him that? Most guys run when they hear a girl loves them. Guys aren't known for handling the L word very good. But Ezra wasn't like any other man, that was for sure. She had only known him a few weeks. And when they first started, it was only a day after meeting him. There relationship, including now was always on fire. It had been rushed, she wasn't complaining but that's how it was. She felt the magnetic pull between them, it was so unexpected and it challenged her. She loved it.

It was friday afternoon and Aria was packing for the trip she and Hanna were going on. She chose a bunch of cute outfits, not because she wanted to look cute. It was just her nature. She rarely wore the typical sweats anywhere, except for working out sleeping. It was just something was programmed in her, brush your teeth, put on a cute outfit. She felt her phone buzzing on her and looked down to see who it was from. Ezra. She smiled.

_Ezra:What are you doing right now? I want to see you. I don't have to grade papers, and I leave in precisely 10 minutes. Please come see me tonight, I won't have you this weekend._

She smiled and hit the reply button.

_Aria: Well I am just about finished packing for this college tour, then I am gonna run. Me and Hanna are going to have a sleepover so we can head out early. I can come after my run?_

_Ezra: I don't want to wait that long. I need to see you. Why don't you come here on your run? I'm sure we can come up with a good workout plan ;)_

_Aria: but then I will be all sweaty :( and you will not want to hold me._

_Ezra: ok you can have a million snakes draped over you, and I still would hold you lol. I;m serious, you can shower here and just grab some of my clothes, or I can wash yours while you shower. _

_Aria: sounds like a plan. I'm gonna leave here in a minute. See you soon._

_Ezra: cannot wait. _

She put her phone down, and continued her packing. She went to her closet grabbed some pairs of shoes, and put them in another suitcase. Aria then called there housekeeper to help her bring the suitcases down to her car. While the housekeeper did that, Aria took a carrying bag and put some of her essentials in there. Last minute packing, her shampoo and conditioner, body-wash, deodorant, toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, mouthwash, her mario bedesco facial cleansers (which are the most amazing thing on this planet.) and some of her most used makeup. If she was sleeping at Hanna's she would need it now instead of getting it tomorrow. She set that to the side and shimmied off her clothes.

She got out her black elastic running short shorts and put them on. They clung to her skin, and showed off how tone her legs were. She then grabbed her hot pink victorias secret sports bra, put that on. She then grabbed her juicy couture royal purple racer back tank, with black lettering on the front saying juicy. She grabbed her running shoes, and socks put them on then went to the mirror. She grabbed some finishing spray and sprayed some in her hair and tousled her hair, then dipped her fingers in baby powder and blended them into he roots to keep her from sweating by her hairline. Sure she was working out, but she didn't have to look gross doing so. She grabbed her ipod and was on her way. She drove her car down to the town square and decided to run to Ezra's from there. He only lived about 20 minutes from there on foot.

As soon as she parked, she grabbed her car keys locked it and secured her iPhone blaring music, on her arm. She took off running. This was bliss. Aria loved working out, running especially. She loved the freedom it gave her, she loved that she felt great after doing it. She was proud of herself that she looked the way she did. Not one ounce of fat on her body. When she learned about Hanna's past weight issues, and how Hanna would make herself sick, Aria's heart went out to her. She taught Hanna how to eat right, and even gained Hanna as a workout partner every weekend they would run around town, then life weights at there local gym. Yeah, Hanna cheated on losing weight, but because she did it the wrong way she never ate anything fattening. Aria just showed her with proper working out, you can a small piece of fattening food, in moderation of course. With Hanna's past problem she can gain all of it back just like that, so Aria just taught her how to jumpstart her metabolism. All those years having a personal trainer helped. Not that she needed one, she never had an ounce of fat on her body. She just had a naturally high metabolism.

She continued running as her favorite tracks played. Jason DeRulo was blaring through her head buds. Before she knew it, she was in front of Ezra's apartment building. She looked down at herself before she opened the door. She wasn't really sweaty at all. She just felt a bit sticky. She still needed a shower though. That baby powder goes a long way, she laughed to herself. She trudded up the stairs to his apartment, on the 3rd floor. 3B, she was right outside. Before she can knock, he opened the door smiling at her really big and went to pick her up.

"oh god. Ezra I am all gross from running." she tried wiggling out of his tight grasp, embarassed he would take one whiff at her get sick.

"i said I don't care Aria, and please you aren't even sweaty. Are you serious? How are you not sweaty?" he was checking her out, amazed she wasn't sweaty. He was thinking she must not sweat, or maybe he just had a an overactive sweat gland.

She smiled to herself. _No she would not tell him her secret. All girls would pull this off if they can get away with it. _"i guess I just don't really sweat. No big deal." she shrugged her shoulders, proud of herself.

"anyway, I missed you today." he held her close to him, inches away from kissing her. Aria knew once they started making out, it was hard to break away so she pried herself out of his arms.

"can I shower first pleaseee? I know you say I'm not sweaty but I feel gross." she begged, he was just laughing at her, which meant yes. So she ran to the bathroom turning on the water and wincing at the cold water against her skin. But it felt so good. It wasn't necessarily hot outside running, but she got hot from running and cold showers were amazing after long runs. She glanced at his shower toiletries in the corner of his shower and smirked. A bunch of manly stuff. She took the time smelling each and every one of them. She smiled when she saw he used pantene shampoo, what guy had this shampoo? Then again, he does have amazing hair. She lathered her hair with the shampoo and rinsed it then grabbed the body wash that smelled most like him. It was his axe shower gel. She wanted to smell like him. She breathed in the intoxicating scent, and imagined it mixed with Ezra's scent and let out a loud moan, then her eyes widened in shock and embarassment hoping he didn't hear her.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Aria, are you ok? I thought I heard something." Shit, he heard.

"Uhm yeah, i'll be out in 5 minutes." He muttered an okay and she assumed he went back to the couch or something. She finished up in the shower, squeezed the excess water out of her hair, and looked around for a towel in his bathroom. Her eyes widened.

"are you kidding me?"she whispered to herself, this towel had gotten to be the skimpiest towel of all towels. He was a guy living alone, of course he didn't care If his junk was hanging out when he got out of the shower. She sighed and wrapped it around herself, and looked at herself through the mirror. **Great. **The towel was very revealing, the only parts she was concerned on covering was the lower half and bottom half. But there was no way she can fully cover one part without revealing the other half. She fixed it to where the top of her breasts were out, her bare side was basically out. The towel looked like a really fitted short short dress. Luckily it just covered her butt, but a lot of cleavage was out. She covered up where it mattered but there was no way she can fix it now, so she just opened the bathroom door hoping to sneak out and walk into the bedroom, grab the clothes and dart for the bathroom again without having him see her.

She walked out, and was creeping towards the bed to get the clothes he left out.

"Aria you're don-" he was cut off by his heart stopping in his chest. They both stood there looking at each other mortified. He watched as the glistening wet skin on her shoulders, the top of her breasts, the bare skin peeping out on her side, and her long slender toned legs were beading water down them. He knew it was wrong because she must have been embarrassed but he couldn't help it. There was Aria, his girlfriend, the sexiest girl he had ever seen, in a very skimpy towel, her hair tousled, and she smelled like him. That was even more of a turn on, she used the body wash he did every morning, and the scent was now on her body.

"I-Uh I'm uhm sorry."He stammered, still struggling to get away. Aria on the other hand started smiling, she got over her own nervousness at this point as she watched him struggle with an inner battle of not ripping the towel off of her and savaging her body like a ravenous beast. So she simply smirked at him grabbed the clothes and turned on her heel and headed for the bathroom. His eyes following her every move. As she got to the door she paused and let the towel fall down her body and smiled to herself before entering the bathroom and getting dressed. He had a great view of her bare back and her ass, then her long legs as she disappeared in the bathroom.

He started cursing himself, hoping she couldn't hear. Her body looked so soft, he wanted to kiss and touch it. To make marks on it, from his mouth and his hands. He wanted to brand Aria, make her his. It was getting harder and harder everyday not to. He loved the games she played, but he hated them as well. She was so open, yet she teased him with the most cruel torture and it was killing him not to burst open that door and make her his. Her body was really toned as well, she really took care of herself which he admired. Ezra was in shape, but he wasn't sporting a 6 pack. In fact he would say some guys Aria went to school with, looked better than he did, and he really needed to start hitting the gym again.

Aria can hear Ezra silently cursing himself outside the door and giggled evilly knowing she got to him once again. She checked her reflection and towel dried her hair, then used his deodorant and sprayed his fierce cologne on her body. She thought she looked tempting, especially after that. He had given her an old Hollis t-shirt, and a pair of his boxers. They were really comfortable. She did a one over on herself before she left the bathroom. She walked out to see him still standing there.

"Ezra?"she giggled. That seemed to break him out of his daze.

"Uh yeah. Sorry. So what time do you have to leave?" he didn't want her to leave, he just wanted to start thinking about anything other than what he had just witnessed.

"Well I have to leave here at 9, we're gonna do mani pedis and facials." she sat on the couch pulling him down with her.

"Don't be looking cute for any boys up there missy." pulling her into his lap.

"I know, don't worry. I only have eyes for you." she gave me a small kiss on the lips, in which he tangled one of his hands in her hair, the other around her back so she didn't fall backwards. He turned the kiss deeper, he never got enough of her. There breaths started growing more shallow and they fought for dominance, like usual. Her soft cries sent him over the edge, and he pulled back. He didn't want to push her, he knew they weren't ready to go that far in there relationship. She gave him a knowing look and sent him a thankful smile, and they sat there watching tv until she had to leave. Around 8:45 she gathered her things and he was driving her to her car in the town square. He only had the chance to kiss her now bc he knew people would see them out in the town square making out and that wouldn't go over to well. If anyone questioned why she was in his car, they would say he was just being polite so she didn't have to walk a long distance.

"ready to go?" he stared into her eyes, her nodding up at him. He grabbed her face and gave her a long passionate kiss before they walked out of the apartment and to his car. The whole ride he held her hand simply bc no can see it. She gave him a loving look, said her goodbyes and got into her car and she drove to Hanna's house. He watched her pull away and he realized how much he was in love with her.

For the next two days he would miss her like crazy, and she would miss him like crazy as well. The two of them learned they needed to be with each other, it was like an unspoken rule. There was no just to it. He was the yin to her yang. The two of them were now joined. Without each other, there was no meaning to the other one's life. He didn't know how he made it without her until now. Within a few short weeks, she had weaseled her way into his heart and planted something special there. She had his heart and he was planning on making it known. He wanted to do something really special for her. But he didn't know how he can give the girl who literally had everything something. He knew Aria wasn't deep into her family's money, but that didn't change the fact that she had it and was so used to it. And Aria knew without it, she would be lost. Not because she was a snob, because it was all she knew. But she would give it all up for Ezra. The fact that he didn't judge where she came from, she loved. She was so blessed he looked past her financial status, and saw her for who she was.


	9. Nothing Good, Stays Good For Long

While Aria was at NYU with Hanna checking out the college, Ezra was miserable. He really genuinely missed her. Although he missed there hot make out sessions, he missed there endless talking, he missed her hypnotizing laugh, and her contagious smile. He missed the way she smiled, only one dimple on the left side of her face showed, the way her nose crinkled when she got annoyed, or the way she bit her lip and furrowed her brow as she put all her concentration into something. He couldn't believe how much he had missed her. He smiled remembering it was Sunday so he would see her tonight, she promised to stop by. He decided to cook her a nice dinner so he took a quick shower, threw on some basketball shorts with an old Hollis t-shirt, still smelling like Aria, and grabbed his keys. He strolled down the street and went to grab a cart. He was packing some veggies, when he heard a familiar voice and his heart stopped.

"Ezra!" he looked up to see Jackie Molina. She was coming towards him with a smile on her face. The last time he had seen her she was giving him an ultimatum. With her back in town, how can he explain this to Aria. Aria knew about Jackie, but he didn't share with her the ultimatum she had given him. It wasn't that he meant to hide it, he just never brought it up. He didn't like talking about jackie, the same way he didn't want to hear Aria talk about her ex boyfriends. He thought he was doing her a favor, but looking back on it now, he realized he should have. It was a pretty big thing. And if he told her now that she was back in town, he was nervous she would think he's only telling her because she's back.

"Oh, Jackie. How are you?" he tried to sound less enthused as much possible. She didn't get the hint, obviously.

"Oh i'm good, I moved back here. Connecticut just didn't work out. I missed Rosewood. A bunch of memories, I can never forget."

"Well this is a wonderful place." Ezra was hoping she didn't mean him, even though he was positive she did mean him. She was too uptight to ever go out in rosewood and make memories. The only memories he was sure she had there were with him mostly.

"I really missed talking with you Ezra, do you think we can have coffee in a little while?" he just looked at her.

"I don't know I have to get some groceries, and head home to make dinner."

She looked at her watch, and he cursed himself, it was too early make dinner. "Ezra, its only 1:45. can we just get a quick coffee? You're the only person I know in this town. Please?" he felt bad. After all he was still human, and jackie and him never really had any altercation where he would owe it to Aria to say no. He knew Aria wouldn't mind-with what she knew anyway. Aria was very mature, thank god for that. Aria and him trusted each other, and he suddenly felt a pang of guilt in the gut when he realized Aria had shared everything with him no matter how horrible it was, and he hadn't completely honest with her. He would tell Aria about Jackie as soon as he saw her, and make it clear to Jackie about Aria.

"Yeah, why not. I can continue shopping later." it was a good thing Ezra didn't have many items in his cart, so he left it. Jackie and him were on there way to the local coffee shop around the corner. They ordered there coffee and found a seat in the corner where no one can see them. He knew Aria wasn't in town, or that no one knew about there relationship but the idea of someone even mentioning it or gossiping and her hearing it before he had the chance to tell her would hurt her, and that was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

"So Ezra how have you been?" Ezra had been quietly sipping his black coffee, and chewing on his blueberry muffin, and looked up to answer her.

"Well I got a job at the local high school, and just been really busy lately. How about you Jackie?" He said her name as of he barely knew her, he didn't want to hurt her but he didn't want to give her the wrong impression either. He got confused as she pretty much gagged on her tea.

"Rosewood day?" she asked that a little too excitedly.

"Yes, english? Why?" this was too suspicious.

"I am the new guidance counselor there! I interviewed there yesterday and got the job! Looks like we will be seeing each other more often now."

A million thoughts were going through his head at that moment. He didn't know what the hell to tell Aria, or Jackie. He couldn't possibly tell Jackie about Aria, she would see Aria was a student at rosewood and it can ruin their relationship. And what can he tell Aria, _my old college girlfriend, who gave me an ultimatum to marry her or leave her, will now be your guidance counselor? _Hell no. That would never go over well with Aria. Sure she can deal with it, but this was too much at once for Aria. She's now dealing with an ex gf, and has to deal with the fact that she kept such a secret from her. He had been too quiet for too long so he spoke up.

"Uhm thats great, congratulations. I uhh, I just realized I have to do some more grading tonight. I really should get going, I still have to grocery shop and all. It was nice seeing you Jackie." he let it all out in a huff and headed for the door, leaving behind a very confused Jackie.

"Ugh I miss you Ezra." she whispered to herself.

He was fucked. Hard.

Aria and Hanna were driving back to rosewood listening to the new boyz new song, backseat and singing it as loud as the can and laughing while doing so. People besides them in there cars were smiling at the girls, seeing them have so much fun. Aria looked down and felt the vibration in her pocket, and lowered the music to answer the phone call.

"Hi daddy." she said into the phone.

"Aria, where are you?" ugh, he sounded nervous again. But it wasn't just that, there was a hint of something else in his voice, like he had urgent news to tell her and something was wrong.

"Uhm we are just entering Pennsylvania daddy. Whats wrong?" she knew something was wrong.

"Aria, we need to talk when you get back tonight. I want you coming straight home tonight, after you drop off Hanna. Everything is fine, so don't worry. We just need a family meeting." He sounded like he had news that Aria wasn't going to like, and she was nervous. Don't tell me not to be nervous, that will only make me nervous, she thought.

"Uhm yeah okay, I'll see you in a few hours. Bye dad." she hung up the phone and looked at Hanna.

"whats wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Uhm yeah. I mean, I think it is. My dad said we need a family meeting so I need to drop you off and go straight home." Aria knew Hanna thought she was anyway, truthfully she was just going to see Ezra but she couldn't tell Hanna that. She pulled into the gas station, and Hanna told her she was going to get some energy drinks and to use the bathroom. Aria nodded and started pumping the gasoline. She pulled out her phone and dialed Ezra's number. It rang a few times then she heard his voice.

"Hey Aria, are you close?" he sounded desperate, and something wasn't right.

"Ezra, i'm a couple hours away, I don't have too long to talk, Hanna is inside grabbing some things and using the restroom, is something wrong?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"Yeah uh yeah, just can't wait to see you."He lied, again. But the last thing he would do is tell her over the phone, then she would be driving mad, and god forbid get into an accident and he would feel quilty and never forgive himself if anything happened to her. Besides that, she deserved to hear it in person. He quickly masked his lie by acting upbeat again. "So I can't wait to see you, I planned a nice dinner and everything." he decided to wait and tell her he had news to later on, he didn't want to ruin the fact she had a long weekend, and they were just focused on seeing each other at this point.

"Oh Ezra, I am so sorry. I called to tell you my dad needs to speak me tonight, and asked me to come straight home. Apparently we're having a family meeting. Maybe we can do this tomorrow night? I'm so sorry. I'll text you whenever I see whats going on, okay?" she turned around to see Hanna walking out of the gas station.

"Okay well-" he heard her cutting him off.

"I have to go, Hanna's coming, I'll text you later ok? Bye!" she hung up before giving him a chance to talk. She sighed, she hated having to just hang up on like this because her best friend didn't know about them. She heard the gas station ding alarming her the gas was ready, so she hung it back up, paid with her credit card, and got in the car. Hanna was reading some fashion magazine, on some story about celebrity divorces, and drinking a monster energy drink. Aria turned the music up again, and pulled out of the gas station. She headed for rosewood, and before she knew it, two hours later, they were home. Aria dropped off Hanna, gave her a hug goodbye and headed home.

As Aria pulled up to her house, she drove around the large circle with the large fountain in the middle, she noticed another car had occupied her space. It was a car she didn't recognize, maybe it was one of her dad's colleagues? But what would the news be that he had to have his colleagues there? Aria was racking her brain. She turned her car off and got out. She walked up to the mystery car, and inspected it. It was obviously a rental car, so she didn't gain much information from looking at it. Her only option was to go in the house and see what the big news was. So she did just that. She trudged up the marble stairs outside the house in curiosity. She opened the large double doors, and peered into the foyer to see two suitcases. And from the looks of it, a woman's suitcases. She was now confused.

"Dad?" she called out.

"I'm in here Aria." he appeared to be in the library, so she headed that way and stopped dead in her tracks at what she found.

"Aria, honey." why was she here? Why did he let her in the house to begin with?

"What are you doing here?" she said angrily.

"Aria, sweetheart, sit down. We would like to speak with you?" Aria's dad saw it was his turn to speak, if he left it between them, it would be a disaster. Aria looked at her father in hesitation. What was he thinking? Why would he let _her _enter this house?

What the hell was going on, and why was her _mother _in rosewood? Nothing was adding up, and Aria couldn't contain her anger. She was scared what was to come next.

**REVIEW. There are gonna be some changes, some good, some bad. I will try and make the chapters longer. The next chapter will be a lot juicier! ** **I hope you like it so far! Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming! Also if you have any ideas, please send me some! I have a general idea of how I want this to play out, but any idea goes a long way!**

**Thanks dolls! **

**XOXO**


	10. The World, Turned Upside Down

Aria was still frozen where she stood. She looked over to her dad, who was encouraging her with his eyes to sit, but she wouldn't budge. Then at Mike, who was just as confused as her, she went to sit next to Mike, knowing at this point, they would have to rely on each other, it was just too weird to see there parents together, in the same room..not arguing. Something was up, and it for the first time, she feared her parents.

When she next to Mike, her hand automatically searched his, grasping it lightly. She remebered when she was younger, hearing her parents argue, her and Mike holed up in one of there bedrooms, and turning up the tv all the way drowning out the noise of them yelling at each other. Then as they got older, and Aria's mother moved out, her family wasn't as close anymore and her and Mike weren't as close like they once were. They still lived together, but the house might as well have been divided countries. But when she got home tonight from her long weekend, she and her brother looked at each other, and it was like nothing changed. They both had that strange feeling, and smiled warmly at each other. No matter what was to come next, they were there for each other. She looked up at Byron and was confused. Her father never confused her like this.

What was going on? They all looked at each other, everyone almost frozen, no one wanted to speak up first. No one knew what to say. Aria finally had enough.

"Dad what is _she _doing here?" she emphasized she because she didn't care if her mother felt uncomfortable, she deserved it. She ripped her family apart, she scared there lives forever. Her father couldn't find another woman because the pain she had caused him. And her father was a great man, he deserved a woman who would love him and be there for him. Ella caused much more pain than she thought she had. Aria didn't trust people, and Mike judged woman as soon as he saw them. She ripped them all to shreds, like yesterdays newspaper. She spit on them basically.

"Aria, remember who's house you are in," he quickly scolded her. Byron knew Aria had every right to be upset with her mother, however it was him she had addressed it to, and they were in his house. "We have some news to tell you and your brother."

Mike and I glanced at each other, this wasn't good. Ella had left the room, she must have sensed that Mike and Aria didn't see her as part of the family anymore. Leaving Byron to tell Aria and Mike the "news".

"Guys, your mother left Tyler. She said she had tried to call you more than a few times Aria." he understood why though, he can never be upset with her for not talking to her. He continued, "your mother surprised me, last Monday. She had been staying in a hotel, and came to visit me at work. I was shocked to believe me. She wants me back- us back. I had the entire week to think about this. We all deserve a family, we deserve to sit and eat dinner every night, we all have separate lives, when did we stop becoming a family-" Aria had enough, she cut him off then. She didn't care who's house was in at this moment. She stood up, standing over her father and brother.

"You've got to be kidding me, dad. Are you considering this?" Aria could not believe what was going in front of her eyes, her mother just waltzed in and wanted things to go back to normal and her father was playing into this like nothing happened. She couldn't feel anything, she was numb. Her head was pounding out of her skull. This couldn't be happening. Everything around her was now spinning. "the reason why we don't have any of that is because she broke that, broke us. If you let her back into this house, you're not only setting us all up for failure, you're ruining our chance at a better life. She ruined all of this dad, and you'll let her come back! How can you do this? I know you miss having someone dad, but you don't need to settle. How do you know she won't do it again?" Aria had went from being angry, to now pleading. Pleading him not to let this happen. She ruined their lives once, no way in hell was Aria about to roll over and play dead and let her do it again. He must have not seen her for the evil scum sucking road whore that she really was. Her father never believed in himself with woman, her mother emotionally destroyed him. She thought back to a time where he never made work his entire life like he did now, he was always home any chance he had to be with his family, then after the divorce and everything he was hardly ever home. It sucked, but they all grew accustom to it. She always wanted him to date, but he always made excuses not to. There were funny, gorgeous, smart women around him sometimes, and he was always oblivious to it. He wasn't looking because he didn't want to get hurt again. Byron letting her come back was setting him up for failure, and he was sure to only be disappointed. Why was Aria the only one who can see that?

She looked at Mike to see the same anger in his face, only he can contain it a lot better. Her father gained his composure and just spoke calmly. Aria didn't even believe he thought he was being rational.

"Aria, I've made up my mind. I'm not considering it. I made my choice. Your mother and I have spoken this over and we decided to move forward." Aria was speechless, but she never expected the next thing to come out of his mouth in a million years, "and I'm not letting her back into this house, we're going back home."

Aria was frozen. Her brain turned into ice, she couldn't think, she couldn't feel. She couldn't even argue a case against her dad. She felt the world spinning beneath her, and felt like she had no air. She just stared at her father.

"She's finally in a good place. Business is blooming for her, and well mine is slipping. I'm not making the kind of money I used to like I did in Aspen, sweetheart. Rosewood is a lovely town, but no one is buying multi million dollar homes, its more of an old town. People back home have the money to buy houses like the ones I build."

That made Aria, angry that he called that place home. "HOME? You mean the place where everything went to hell? No one respected you dad, they were just impressed by your fat wallet, and that woman in there," she pointed to where Ella had walked off, "is the exact same way." She couldn't leave rosewood, for the first time in a long time, she felt like she belonged. Aspen didn't have rosewood day, it didn't have nice people on corner shops giving at free samples, it didn't have random people smiling at you bc they were just kind hearted, Aspen didn't have Hanna or the girls. And most of all, Aspen didn't have Ezra. She started to tear up then. Ezra. How can she look him in the eye after all the times they had together, and tell him it was over and she was leaving? Forget how he felt for the moment, how can she say, _i'm going back to Colorado, _without choking on her own sobs. "I'm not going!" she yelled to her father and ran upstairs.

The only thing Aria wanted was for Ezra to hold her, and whisper everything was ok. She secretly wished he would just ask her to move in with him and propose to her, but she knew he could never. The world was spinning and Aria was scared. For once in the longest time, she was scared. She was scared of what was going to happen. She weighed her options. She was 18, but she didn't have a job and she doubted her father would let her live alone after saying he wanted to be a family again. She had a large trust fund, she can use, but she couldn't touch it until she was 21. She didn't know what to do. Aria texted Ezra, she needed him.

_Aria: Please meet me tomorrow morning at school at 7:30. _

Aria didn't even wait for him to text back, because sleep overtook her. The next day would really be a test in there relationship.

**Ok this was a short chapter but I wanted to divide what was going on here and what was going to happen in the next few chapters to keep yall guessing ;)**

**Thanks for all my reviews dollls, keep em coming! **

**XOXO**


	11. Gone

Ezra woke up the next day with a bad feeling. He couldn't pin point it, but something wasn't right. Or maybe everything was fine, and he was feeling guilty about the whole Jackie situation, and never being able to tell her to tell Aria last night. Well, that wasn't exactly his fault. Still, he couldn't shake this feeling taking over him. It was monday morning at least, and he would be able to see Aria after the long weekend.

Ezra, almost too excited jumped out of bed and checked his phone. _One new message from Aria. _He instantly felt the excitement run through his veins when he saw her name, but got concerned when she said had to see him early before school. He hurried getting ready and was out the door within 15 minutes. He never even showered, just combed his hair and sprayed cologne on himself. He even forgot coffee. Something was wrong.

Ezra got there too early. She was not in sight. So he just waited in his classroom for her. His heart skipped a beat when he heard the click clack of high heels through the hallway. He jumped up out of his chair and ran to his door and popped out. Ugh, the last person he needed to see now.

"Ezra! Good morning!" there was Jackie. She sounded way more excited to see him, then he was seeing her.

"Oh good morning Jackie? What are you doing here?" he was scanning the hallways for Aria, he only cared about seeing her, that he forgot Jackie was new to rosewood. The last thing he wanted was for Aria to come talk to him, and see Jackie there with him, _alone._

"Well it is my first day here, and I wanted to get here early to get a little familiar, I just met with the principal and i'm on my way to my office."

"Oh okay. Well good luck." he expected her to walk off, so he retreated back to his classroom, waiting for Aria. The last thing he wanted was for Jackie to follow him. It would have only looked worse.

"So Ezra, how are you liking rosewood day so far?"

"Uhm it's really good. I love it here." he hoped she caught the hint on how blunt he was being by not talking back much to her or asking the same kind of questions. She never caught that hint. Or she just didn't care.

Ezra looked up when he heard another pair of silent footsteps. He knew Jackie barely heard, but Ezra was waiting on Aria, and couldn't wait to hear what was going on. He looked up then saw her, and forgot who was there. Aria locked eyes with him. She had a distraught look on her face. He could see the tear stains on her cheeks, and the puffiness in her eyes. She looked like she hadn't slept. He watched as her eyes flickered from his to Jackie. Shit. He closed his eyes, and was dreading what was to come next. He didn't want to have to explain why Jackie was with him, alone, when he was supposed to be there early enough to meet Aria. They were all too silent looking at one another. Aria was the first to speak up.

"Uh hi Mr. Fitz. I know i'm a bit early I just uhm had a few problems with the assignment and hoped we could go over them", she looked at Jackie and smiled. She wouldn't have if she knew who it was..

"Yeah Aria sure come in," he saw Aria question Jackie with her eyes, which made Jackie come to her senses and introduce herself. Oh god.

"Aria? What a beautiful name. I am Miss. Molina," Aria's eyes widened in shock. What did she just say? "I'll be your new guidance counselor. You're the first student I have met!" she was too giddy for Aria's liking, and she dealt with Hanna all weekend! But then again, Hanna didn't have a past with Ezra. Aria could feel the fresh tears forming in her eyes, breaking free. Ezra just wanted to hold her but with Jackie there he couldn't do anything. Jackie, being the new counselor took the oppurtunity to console her.

"Oh dear, are you okay? Here, sit down." Jackie led Aria to a seat in the front row, Aria's eyes never leaving Ezra's. She was pained. Worse than before. He didn't know what was going on but this wasn't helping. "Let me go get some tissues from the ladies room, Ezra, will you keep an eye on her?"

Ezra nodded, and Jackie fled the room to retrieve some tissues and Aria stood up now angry.

"I am such a fool for coming to you! Why is she here? And why were you all hush hush when I walked in?"

"Aria please, calm down. I'm sorry she told me at coffee yesterday," Aria's eyes widened at that.

"You had coffee with her and didn't tell me? What else have you been keeping from me?" the hurt was flashing in her eyes, and Ezra knew he had to tell her now before anytime else or it would make matters worse.

"Well.._," _he rushed it all out in one breath. Aria had gone from angry to betrayed within seconds and it was very apparent.

"I can't believe this right now," Aria turned to walk out of his room, but he grabbed her arm begging her to stay and talk before Jackie came back.

"Aria wait, please I know this sounds bad. I didn't mean to lie, I just-" she cut him off then.

"How do you not mean to lie? You didn't tell me for a reason which makes it a lie." she shook his grasp on her arm, "don't you dare touch me. How can you look me in the eyes when i've told you everything about me and fail to tell me about your past with her? She wasn't just some girl you dated for a day Ezra. She wanted to marry you! And if it was never a big deal, you shouldv'e never kept it from me! Good or bad, ive told you the truth every day we have been together." tears were now falling freely from her face, and it was breaking his heart to see the damage he had done to her. "i don't even know what was real or a lie anymore." No, that killed him. She turned away and headed towards the door, and whispered over her shoulder. "Oh, and I came to tell you i'm leaving rosewood." and with that, she was gone.

Ezra wanted to go after her but he couldn't. He was frozen in place. Jackie then came back and asked where Aria had gone and he had lied and said she had to go, but thanks for trying to help her out. Jackie just nodded her head and left to go to her office. He heard students filling the hallways and just felt numb. What had he done? Why did he never tell Aria about his past with Jackie? Had it been she never asked for the ultimatum they would have still been together today. Jackie never meant as much to Ezra as Aria had, within the short amount of time he had known her. So why didn't he tell her? Sure, she was mature and would have been able to hear it but she was still human. She would have had a hint of jealousy that another woman wanted to marry her man, and give birth to his children. He never even told Aria, he loved her, and he wanted to experience all that with her. And he just blew his chance with her. And now she was leaving? Before they ever got to have a real relationship, outside of his apartment.

The bell had rung, bringing Ezra's out of his thoughts. Students starting filling up his classroom, but he was only looking for one. He waited to see her walk in with her best friend, Hanna but Hanna came in alone. He then saw Hanna walk towards him. What was going on? Hanna wasn't the type to come up to talk to her teacher about her grades or anything.

"Mr. Fitz. Aria came up to me before class saying she had to go home. She wasn't feeling well, and she was crying. I will need her assignments to bring them to her house later after school."

A ton of bricks hit Ezra. He hated that she didn't even want to be in his presence. He couldn't even be there for her during the other issue she was going through. She was leaving rosewood? Why was she leaving?

"Yes Miss Marin, I will have that for you at the end of the period. Do you know what was wrong?" Hanna was her best friend, maybe he can squeeze it out of her.

"I'm not exactly too sure. All I know is her father had some news for her last night, and she was upset this morning. I'm sure I will find out later on though." he just stared blankly at her, and she went to her seat.

Aria bumped into Hanna after leaving the school and said she had to go home early she was feeling really awful and asked her to stop by her house after school and if she can get her assignments. Hanna said she would, and asked if she was alright. She smiled weakly and ran off to her car. She just wanted to go anywhere but here. She didn't want to see Ezra at school, or be at home. She drove to the lake behind her house and just sat there crying on the sand by the water.

How can Ezra lie to her? How can he act like it was nothing? Is there anything else she should know, that he thought was nothing? How can her father go back to her mother? How can everything go great, then be pulled out from under her just like that? What was wrong with the universe? What was she gonna do? She finally stood up and drove home, Aria wasn't going to feel sorry for herself. She pulled up to the house and got out of the car and ran straight through the front doors and up to her room. The room had gotten dizzy and she couldn't take it so she passed out on the floor.

Aria awoke several hours later to the Hanna trying to wake her. Hanna looked like she had seen a ghost. Her face was pale and concern was strewed about her face.

"Aria! What happened?" she went to help Aria off the floor and onto the bed. She was like a lifeless form, left for dead.

"I passed out. I can't handle this anymore. My life is just falling apart Han." Aria just drained her emotions out right away, she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"My dad is going back to her," she was sobbing now, "he's moving us back to Aspen so we can be a family again. I don't wanna go back. I love rosewood, this is my home!" Hanna just held her like the best friend she was. She knew Aria's family struggles and felt bad for her. The girl who had everything, had nothing.

"I'm sorry. Would your dad let you stay with me? Until you graduate? We're going to the same school after all!" she was begging practically, except she was begging the wrong person.

Aria let the thought process in her mind. College was a good excuse to stay, he of all people would tell Aria how important her education was. He wanted her to have a good life, the way he had done for his family. But letting her stay with another family would make Aria someone elses responsibility and that was asking too much of someone.

Hanna's mom called and needed her home, apparently NYU had called and needed some information. Great timing. So she hugged her friend goodbye, and made plans to meet with her tomorrow. Aria let her mind trail to Ezra. This morning was a mess. She couldn't believe she just walked out and looked like a child. But she couldn't help it. Everything had gotten to her. She felt broken and she needed to take the easy way out. She wondered if he even thought about her since she left. She scrambled for her phone and saw she had 6 missed calls from him and 5 texts.

_Aria, please call me. We need to talk._

_Aria, I know I should have told you. I'm sorry. Please just talk to me._

_Aria, please come over to the apartment. You may not want to talk, but we need to talk. Please._

_Aria, please answer me._

_Aria, are you okay? I'm starting to worry about you. Please call me to let me know you're alright at least._

She threw her phone down in frustration. Why give him the chance to explain? He lied. There was no just to it. A lie is a lie. And she hated liars. Her mother scorned her on that one. Great, she had to go back to a liar. Aria heard a door closing down the hall, and footsteps getting closer. Her father was knocking on her door a minute later.

"Aria," he came in after a few knocks. When she was just ignoring him. "We need to talk about this."

"What is to talk about? You've already made up your mind." she said sarcastically.

"Well yeah, but I don't want you to resent me for this. I can't have you resenting me." he begged her.

"Dad, I have my friends here. I'm going to start college soon. Why can't I just stay here? I can stay with Hanna and her family?" she knew he would never go for it, but she would do anything at this point.

"I cannot have you living with a family you have only known for a few short months. We can't be a family with you being far away Aria."

"What about me? Doesn't my opinion matter? What about my life? Its not my fault that she messed up her life, but why will you let her ruin mine? I thought I meant more to you than that." she grabbed her car keys and started for the door, but stopped and turned to her father. "If its one thing i've ever heard you say, it's that you would give up your own life for me and Mike. That seems to be the biggest lie you've ever told. And you're a businessman." then, she left.

She was right. Those last words stung Byron. He sat there stunned and shocked at what just happened.

Aria was driving down to the coffee shop, but her head led her somewhere else. She was parked outside of Ezra's apartment. She stilled the keys in the ignition, pulled them out and walked into his complex. She paused before she knocked on the door, but she knew she needed this. She couldn't leave without hearing what he had to say to her. She knocked silently and he opened the door with a look of sadness, happy to see her, and that she was okay, but sad because this may be the last time he saw her, besides school of course.

"Aria, please come in." she walked in silently and sat on his couch, watching him intently, urging him to say what he needed to say. He sat next to her and turned to her. "Aria, I am so sorry for not telling you about Jackie and the ultimatum she gave me. I wasn't purposely lying to you, it just didn't cross my mind. I never thought to tell you because I never saw a future with her. Shes not the one I want. The one I want is sitting right next to me." Ezra was pouring his heart out to her and she sat there, staring at the wood floors, not making eye contact, silent. Then without looking at him, she spoke. Her voice was soft, raw with no emotion.

"I can't do this anymore. Today I realized the people I care about all lied to me." now, she looked at him. He saw more pain than anyone with pain in his life. "You know when I was younger, my mom took me to my recitals and she would always be so interested. She was such a stage mom, and I loved her for it. I thought she wanted to be there for me before anything else. I caught her. I caught her with my coach. I just finished my floor performance practice and my coach was no where to be found. I thought he had a phone call or something, so I went to the dressing room. And I found him there, on top of her. Neither of them knew I saw, I just walked out. On the way home, she knew something was wrong and I blurted it out. I was so angry. I could feel my skin on fire. She promised me she would never do that again, and she would end it. The next week, at my competition, I found a note on my coachs desk from her. It was a love letter saying she planned to leave us for him. I stole it and gave it to my dad, we walked out of the competition. Everyone just stared at us, at me. She called my dad saying she wanted her things and left. She didn't say one word to me about the letter. Just wanted her things. When you told me about Jackie, I felt the same feeling. The burning on my skin. I know why you didn't tell me Ezra. I'm not angry she gave you the ultimatum, in fact I understand and i'm glad you left her." she then turned away, not being able to look at him in the eyes. "it's not about what you were afraid to tell me. Its that you didn't. Maybe someday I can forgive you, but today I can't be with you. I don't know what the future holds for me, or us. All I know is i'm going back to Aspen."

Aria stood up and headed for the door. Ezra didn't move or turn towards her. He was frozen. Every bone in his body was yelling at him to go after her, but he felt paralyzed. She turned around and whispered goodbye and left. This wasn't the end, he would talk to her over the next few days at school and hoped things would get better. They had to. He couldn't live life without her. As far as her leaving, they would find a way to make it work. He would drive hours and hours to see her if he had to. He would do anything for her. That's when he realized, _he loved Aria._

The next morning Ezra woke up and the night before's events hit him right in the gut. He just wanted to go to school and see her. So he jumped out of bed, did his normal routine and headed for the high school. He got there when the bell rang and saw students piling into his class. Again, he saw Hanna..with no Aria in sight. He looked out the hall, maybe she was late and she wasn't there either. Where was she? He walked back into the class hoping she was just late to school so he started his daily roll call, when the secretary came in.

"Mr. Fitz?" she smiled sweetly. That lipstick grin was making him nauseous again.

"Yes?"

"Here you go." she gave him another copy of his roll call sheet, "i'm sorry to say that Aria Montgomery has been pulled out of rosewood. Her father called this morning informing us with the news. They are leaving on the 16th back to Aspen and she will finish out her senior year there." she smiled then left.

Ezra felt it all hit him at once. He excused himself before he left the room. He had the sudden urge to throw up. And he did, a few times. The 16th? That was only a couple weeks away. Don't people plan on moving at least a year in advance? He couldn't believe what was going on. The floor beneath him gave out, and he was laying on the cold tile in the men's room. She couldn't leave. She was his Aria, his precious Aria. He needed her back. And with her dropping out of rosewood, he would never have the chance of seeing her. He needed a plan, a damn good one at that.


	12. Review 3

**You guys are so amazing! Thanks for all my reviews. This is my first fanfiction and I wasn't sure how it was gonna turn out, but yall have been really sweet and made me feel good about it!**

**I am for sure gonna try and write some other stories with this couple! I wouldn't even watch PLL without this couple. Not even kidding. It's ridiculous how many times I watch there scenes together on you-tube.**

**But anyways I really appreciate all the support yall gave me on this story! **

**Thanks dolls! XOXO**


	13. Good Thing To Have A Rich Daddy

Within the next couple weeks prior to Aria's leaving, Ezra was going crazy. He hated not knowing what was going on with her. Aria had convinced her dad to let her drop the last two weeks to focus on packing and had kept busy with her writing and was up to date with NYU. She saw Hanna mostly every day, and ignored Ezra's texts. It was killing her not to speak to him but she knew it was for the best. It was a small fling, he was just a teacher, it was just a crush. Well, tried to convince herself on that one. She was still trying to convince her. The house her father built was now practically empty. The moving guys were in and out of the house for the last few days, and today she would be gone for good.

She loved rosewood, more than anything. She felt at home there, even though she barely made a dent there. For the first time in 18 years, she was happy. Her father, after there last talk in her room, stayed away from Aria. He felt pure guilt. The situation was just crazy. If her mother had learned from what she had done, and could admit her wrongs, then he would have let the past go with the drop of a hat. But she didn't, and he was genuinely confused to why he was doing what he was doing. But he convinced himself he can make it work, and he wouldn't be able to do it without Aria and Mike. It killed him to see his little girl ignore him, but he understood where she was coming from. Aria met her best friend, her first day in rosewood, and she came to love her school. He would never admit it to her now, but he loved rosewood too. He loved that he didn't have to compete with status the way he did in Aspen, but he mostly did it for Ella. And now he was going back to that, with a woman that didn't even really love him?

Mike, through all of this was upset as well. He had joined the lacrosse team at rosewood and made some pretty good friends. Lifelong friends, he would swear. But he also knew him being a minor, he had to do what his father told him. And seeing that he was very successful, respected his decision. Aria, on the other hand was 18, so she can technically do whatever.

Aria was on her way from the store, getting more boxes for her room, and she took in the rosewood the same way she did the first day. Only this time, she was trying to memorize it. She pulled up the driveway and parked very sullenly. She didn't want this move, it killed her. She was upset with Ezra but she knew they were soulmates. Eventually, she would have gotten over it. Only now, the other news she had received at the time, wasn't the best timing for it all. And she would soon be gone, it was easier to act more mad then ever. As time went on, she realized how hard it would have been on him to tell her. She wasn't angry, she wasn't bitter, she forgave him. Only she was playing it out, to make it easier on him as well. The sooner he accepted it was over, she wouldn't be holding him back. She loved him. She was only trying to help him.

Aria walked through the door and headed up to her room to find her father sitting on her bead just staring out the window.

"Dad, I have to finish packing so if you don't mind, I need you to-"

"Aria, please. You have been freezing me out for the past two weeks, let me just talk to you for five minutes. Okay?" she nodded, letting him go on.

"Aria, i'm sorry for moving you here, and letting you fall in love with the town, and making great friends. But I can't say I wouldn't take it back for anything. I've never seen you as happy as you've been here. But I would take back given you those promises I made about your mother and I years ago. Truth is I still love your mother. And maybe that's my fault, but if I never give it another chance, i'll never know. And in the long run, the chances we never take are the ones that run us into the ground. So with that said, I thought about something. I thought if I'm giving myself a chance at something, i'm giving you a chance at something. Please come with me somewhere alright?" Aria was way too curious, she needed to know what was going on so she said okay, and her father and her got in the car and headed downtown. He didn't say one word, he just looked deep in thought, maybe on the road, or maybe something else. He drove till he stopped outside of an upscale building. We got out, and we headed into the building, and headed to the elevator.

"Dad, whats going on?"

"Just give me a minute okay Aria?" he pressed the button to go to the 5th floor, which was the highest floor. The building was beautiful. It looked way bigger than 5 floors though. The doors opened and there was only one door, it must have been the only suite on the entire floor. My dad took out a set of keys, and opened the door. It was a very modern open space suite. It had two floors to it, a full kitchen, a beautiful living room area with a fireplace, and a huge window, with a perfect view of the park across the street. A large bathroom with a marble vanity, in the counter with a big jacuzzi in the middle. In the back there was a master bedroom with a very big closet and a gorgeous bathroom. Upstairs, there were two bedrooms with full baths, a laundry room, and a library.

"Aria, when you were younger, I remember all the crazy things you would say and do." now she was looking at him, what was going on? "you would say you were gonna be Carrie Bradshaw, writing novels in the city. I've known all along you've wanted to write."

"you did?" she was shocked he knew that, she never told anyone but Ezra.

"of course I knew, its my job to know everything about my daughter. Anyways, that day in your room two weeks ago, I heard everything you said. And I never felt that bad in my life. Maybe its because your my baby girl, or maybe its because I let you down. But all I know is I love you more than life itself and I'm sorry for putting my own selfish decisions, before your life. You were right that day, and I plan to honor that. This," he pointed to the apartment, breathing deep. Scared of his next statement, "is yours." Aria's eyes widened. She had her own apartment? Was he saying she could stay in rosewood? How?

"d-d-dad? What are you talking about?" she stammered.

"I may regret this one day, but not today. You're 18 Aria, I raised you to go out in the world and fight for what you deserve. And you sure showed me you can. So this is all yours. I do have rules though. I will be paying for this, so you need to keep your grades up, stay out of trouble, and no, absolutely no underage drinking goes on here. Do you hear me?"

"I've kept your name on my personal account but that doesn't mean you have to go spending all my money, and I would like you to look for a job. A decent one at least."

"Of course daddy, I love you so much!"

Aria was practically jumping up and down, she was hugging her dad over and over, practically choking him.

"I'm gonna miss you but i'll come back to visit, every chance I get. I want you to be careful. The moving trucks as well as the furniture guys moving the furniture I had my secretary order for you will be here on monday, so I will send for someone to help out alright? I love you Aria and I only want the best for you."

Aria looked out the window to see the moving trucks pull up with all her things, and they soon made there way up and had all her stuff in the apartment. After about three hours of the movers bringing her things in, and her father showing her how to use things around the apartment, and her basic safety plan, he said goodbye and took a cab home, leaving her with her car there. Aria looked around and was so happy, she called Hanna who was more than excited and came over right away. She was literally there within 15 minutes. They ordered Chinese, and Hanna helped Aria put her clothes and shoes in her closet, as well as set some things around the house her father had gotten her. Like kitchen appliances, and the necessities.

"Soooo this is amazing, I can;t believe your dad bought you your own loft! I mean is there anything you don't have?"Hanna said laughing.

Aria was laughing at that, and then a frown appeared across her face. There was one thing she didn't have. Ezra. She knew she had to make it up to him.

"Okay, I know that face," Hanna pointed out, "what boy broke your heart? And before you say no boy, I know there is one."

"There was one." almost like a whisper.

"Aria, I need to ask you something? And before I ask it I just want you to know, that no matter what the answer is, I got your back no matter what."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Does have anything to do with a certain teacher?" Aria's eye widened, wtf? How did she know? "A Mr. Fitz? Perhaps?"

Aria turned to Hanna slowly. "Hanna, how did you know? What do you know?"

"I'm only asking because as your best friend, I saw you at a loss about two weeks ago, when you got the news. And as far as Mr Fitz, the look on his face when he found out you wouldn't be back. He ran out the room. I don't think anyone else noticed, afterall only I knew what was going on with you. But anyways, he was off. I couldn't help but put two and two together. Can I ask what happened?"

Aria told Hanna the whole story, and Hanna didn't blink once. It didn't seem to bother her. She really did prove to be her best friend. "Anyways, it doesn't matter now. Maybe with me staying we can still be cordial, I will be going back to rosewood day after all."

"Uhm no Aria, as your friend, I am saying you are being such a child," Aria was taken back by those words, " everyone has a past Aria, you have one and he accepted yours just fine. Why don't you at least speak to him? I'll come back later, it gives him a chance to see your killer apartment."

The girls both laughed, and Hanna soon left. Leaving Aria to talk to Ezra. She pulled out her phone to text him.

_Aria: Ezra, before I leave can you meet me at this address? North Ave Broadway, Honey Barrel Road Suite 5._

Aria could have told him then that she was staying in rosewood but wanted to talk to him before anything, and then lay the news on him. She was determined to make things right. After being selfish, she took Hanna's advice, and decided she had to show him how sorry she was.She looked down at her phone which buzzed, Ezra.

_Ezra: I will be there in 20 minutes._

**This was short, I know but I know yall love my cliffhangers ;) Okay so the next chapter, you will see there convo but for right now, my hands hurt. XOXO dolls! Please review!**


End file.
